Where It Began
by Olivia Iphegenia Robbins
Summary: Being the high school star football player and the new kid is tough to juggle. Who's really your friend and who just wants the popularity? There's one girl, that Elliot can definitely tell she doesn't want the popularity, but shes going to get it! Everyone always says, "Always Expect, the Unexpected!" A EO of if they met in high school and how I think it should have been! AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is obviously a new story and I hope you like. I really need to thank TheCongressman for all his help. He helped me with a creative opinion of my writing and it has helped so much! So thank you! And if you haven't(but you probably have) go read his story! He is such and amazing writer! So I hope you all enjoy this story!**

Elliot Stabler stood staring at the imposing building in front of him. Being a sophomore and the new quarter-back of the varsity football team should have given him confidence, but since he and his family moved from his old school to this one Elliot didn't feel quite comfortable being here. The first day of high school one year before was rough, but at least he knew most people there. The first day at a completely new school filled with strangers was bound to be much harder.

Walking up the outer steps to the front doors, as he moved to open them Elliot felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, he spotted a tall, petite blonde smiling at him.

"Elliot Stabler?" asked the girl. Elliot nodded, curious as to why she was talking to him. "Hi, I'm Kathy Malone. I have been assigned to be your guide around school for your first few days here. I will direct you to all of your classes and help you familiarize yourself with the campus, show you where everything else is," she told him cheerfully.

"Ummm… Thanks," Elliot murmured, still a bit taken aback at her high spirits. His old school never had something like this, though it struck him as a good idea. "So where is my first class then?" he pulled out his class roster and pointed the first period out to the blonde – uh, Kathy.

"Let me show you," Kathy beamed, looping her arm with his and leading him into the building.

Olivia Benson entered the school grounds, tired from having to wake up early after a summer of sleeping in. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she spotted Kathy Malone entering the building with a new kid. She rolled her eyes, feeling bad for the guy; Kathy was annoying and everyone knew it, but Olivia was the only one to voice her opinion.

"Hey Olivia!" called out a voice behind her. Olivia turned around and smiled at her best friend Casey Novak, a chipper redhead her age. "Excited to start the day at 8:30 AM again?"

"Considering the fact I slept ten minutes through my alarm I'd say not." Casey started laughing; she was always a lively girl, complimenting the more aloof Olivia well. "Who's the poor kid going into the school with Kathy?" she asked.

The redhead shrugged, "Some new kid named….. Elliot Sadler, Stabler, something like that. He's supposedly the new varsity quarterback and is only a sophomore. I just feel bad that his guide is Kathy," Casey giggled, causing Olivia to chuckle as well.

"So, you excited for your second year in high school?" Olivia asked her friend, changing the subject.

Casey shrugged again, "It's exciting, but nerve racking at the same time. I am looking forward to hanging out with all the cute upperclassman," Casey replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," Olivia chided jokingly, rolling her eyes and heading toward the school.

"You love me, Olivia Benson, you know you love me!" Casey yelled at her, laughing harder.

The brunette stopped at her locker and grabbed her books before heading to English class. Seeing the last empty seat Olivia sat down, scoping the people around her. On the left was a guy named Trevor, a cute but arrogant upperclassman. Casey was sitting behind her while Kathy was right in front of her. And to the right was the new kid, Elliot if she remembered right. He looked a bit nervous, though Olivia didn't blame him. If she had moved to a new school then she'd have been nervous too.

"Do you see who I have in front of me?" Olivia informed Casey, turning her head and gesturing in front of her.

Casey moved a couple inches to see who it was, and started giggling again. "And that is why I did not sit there," she quipped with a cocky smile. Olivia rolled her eyes yet again; with Casey as her friend she had to do that a lot. "But do you see who is beside you?" Casey asked with the smile still on her face, but this one of a different type.

Nodding, Olivia shut up when the bell rang, signaling it was time for class to start; she was a straight A student all throughout middle school and her freshman year, so she wasn't about to lose that mantle her sophomore year. The teacher introduced himself as one Mr. Hasker.

Soon getting a bit bored, Olivia turned around and let her eyes wander to the new kid. At second glance he wasn't that bad looking, rather handsome as a matter of fact. Noticing her gaze, he looked up and smiled at her. She waved at him with her index finger, a matching smile on her face.

After the teacher talked for 15 minutes about classroom rules and the usual sleep-inducing tidbits about plagiarism that everybody knew, he stated that there was going to be a partner project. The students would have to write a 2,000 word biographical essay about their partner.

"I want to be with Elliot!' Kathy yelled for the entire class to hear. Olivia held her head in her hands, embarrassed for the class. Looking behind her she saw Casey making a gagging noise that caused her to smirk.

"Hold on Miss Malone. I did not state that you get to choose your partners or whether I would choose them," said Mr. Hasker. Kathy sank slowly into her seat as her face reddened. Olivia and Casey snickered, as she always did this all throughout elementary and middle school; Elliot saw the two girls and tried to hold back a laugh. "Anywho, you will be partners with the person next to you. So Miss Malone you will be with Mr. Jones. Miss Benson will be with Mr. Stabler. Miss Novak will be with Mr. Tutuola?"

Fin, one of Olivia's male friends, nodded. "You got it sir."

"Great. Alright you get the picture people. Now let's get started!"

"So Miss Benson, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Elliot Stabler," Elliot told her with a cocky smile, his previous nervous façade disappearing.

Sensing a challenge, Olivia decided to match his sarcasm, "Well Mr. Stabler I'm Olivia Benson, pleasure to meet you." Olivia smirked, seeing him burst into laughter. "What's so funny Stabler?"

"That was good," Elliot said taking deep breaths to calm down. So far his first day at the new school was going well. "So shall we stay off topic or actually get to work?" Elliot asked, already knowing the answer.

Even though she was usually a diligent student, Olivia decided to go with the flow for once. "Let's stay off topic. Who wants a good grade anyways?" she quipped.

"Well, I have to have good grades to play football, but that doesn't mean I have to start on projects right away," he said with a grin. Elliot looked around the class to see a bunch of kids actually working. "Nerds," he joked, causing her to chuckle. "So, since we aren't going to work today do you possibly want to hang out and do the papers and stuff together then?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was about to answer when the bell rang. "Sorry maybe later." Olivia gathered her stuff and walked out, not before seeing Kathy coming up to Elliot.

"Sorry you had to get partnered up with Olivia Benson." Her name came out with a sneer. "I tried to get you partnered with me, but the teacher had other plans," Kathy said with a shrug.

"It's fine. She's actually really nice and a funny person," Elliot replied, staring at the door Olivia had walked out of moments ago.

Kathy scoffed. "Benson? Really, I doubt that."

Elliot rolled his eyes and got up, heading to his next class hoping Olivia would be there. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable around her. He stopped in his tracks, spotting talking to the same redheaded girl behind her. Elliot hurried in and was about to sit in front of her when Kathy stopped him. She pulled him down into the seat next to hers.

"I saved you a spot, Elliot," Kathy said with a smile, batting her eyes. Elliot was about to get up when the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats. Another boy from the football team sat in front of Olivia. 'Damn,' he thought, sighing.

"Alright everybody, my name is Mrs. Reckman and welcome to Biology." She looked around the room with a smile. "Alright, today we aren't going to do much. We are going to learn the names of our fellow students and that's it."

After everyone said their name the bell rang. Not waiting for Kathy to detain him again, Elliot raced off to meet up with Olivia as she walked out of the classroom. "Hey Liv, what class do you have next?" Elliot asked, breathing heavily.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Wait, Liv?" She was a bit shocked that he already had a nickname for her.

"Don't know," he shrugged. "It felt right. You can call me something if you want."

She smirked. "Alright El," Olivia said, "I have algebra next; why did you run all the way here to catch up to me?"

Casey giggled, "Isn't it obvious, Olivia?" the redhead asked, eyeballing Elliot. His face reddened. "He wants to know if you know where to go."

"So since we have the same class can I walk with you?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Well, I don't see any reason to not let you, unless Kathy is walking with us then definitely not." Olivia said. "But I have to stop at my locker so you and Casey go on ahead, I'll see you there. Save me a spot." Olivia turned around and glanced over her shoulder to see Elliot and Casey staring at her. She shot them a grin and a wink.

After she turned the corner Elliot looked at Casey. "Why did she do that?" Elliot inquired.

"Because she has to go to her locker; she just said that," Casey rolled her eyes and began walking again. Elliot followed looking down at the ground. "What's wrong, Elliot?" Casey asked, a bit concerned. This was her first real conversation with him but anyone Olivia took a shine too had to be decent.

"It's nothing," Elliot replied, faking a smile. Seeing right through it, Casey nudged him with a wink. "It's really nothing." Casey nudged him again, making eye contact. "Okay. It's just that she's really cool and I don't know. She makes me feel weird, like I can be myself around her."

A light bulb went off in Casey's head. "Oh my God!" Casey said sitting down. "This is so precious!"

Elliot looked at her puzzled. "Huh?"

"You have a crush on Olivia," squealed Casey.

"Uh, Casey, I do not nor ever will have a crush on Olivia," Elliot stated bluntly, even though the blush on his cheeks belied that she was telling the truth.

"Admit it, Elliot," she chided. "You have a crush on Olivia. No one is going to make fun of you for it, she is a great girl and gorgeous to boot. Hell, if I was a guy she would be my first crush!" Casey giggled.

Olivia walked into the classroom, managing to hear the words first crush. "Who's first crush?" she asked curiously, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elliot reddened even more. Casey was right, boy he had it bad.

Sensing his discomfort, Casey spoke up, "I was just telling Elliot that if I was a guy you would be my first crush. No doubt about it!"

"That's weird… but you would be my first crush if I was a guy, too," Olivia laughed.

Letting out a relieved breath, Elliot mouthed 'Thank you' to Casey. She nodded when Olivia turned away for a few seconds. Elliot silently prayed that he and Olivia would be able to talk soon. by themselves of course. If not he would have to make it happen, and he definitely was willing to do anything to make it happen.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story! **

**Do you guys like it? Yes or no? Let me know!**

**Again thank you TheCongressman and I hope you all like this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Good morning class," the teacher announced, walking in. "I am the one and only Mr. Worsley." Olivia rolled her eyes at that statement. The class went by fast, Mr. Worsley – not caring what they did – basically allowed the students to turn it into a fifty minute-long study hall. No homework was given, before the bell rang, so everyone was relieved.

Olivia gathered her stuff and had just made it out of the doorway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The brunette looked up and gasped softly, seeing Elliot starring down at her. "Yes, Elliot?" Olivia asked, curious to why he stopped her.

"Don't you mean El?" he asked with a cocky grin, wiggling his brows. Olivia rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Wait up Liv, do you walk or drive home?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Olivia pondered the weird question, "I walk…"

Elliot grinned at her. "Mind if I walk you home?" He followed her to her locker and leaned on the one next to hers.

"Ummm… Yeah, I kind of do," Olivia said looking at Elliot who held his head up on the locker with his elbow, one foot on the opposite knee.

At her answer his face changed from a cocky grin to a look of confusion. "Well, why can't I walk you home?" Elliot asked weakly.

"It's a long complicated story, El," she sighed. Olivia wouldn't mind walking home with Elliot, she just didn't want him to… "It would probably make you want to run; can we just keep it at that?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head, "I know I barely know you Liv, but nothing and I mean nothing can make Elliot Stabler run from a pretty girl like you."

'Did he just call me pretty?' Olivia blushed bright red, his statement catching her off guard. "Umm… are you hitting on me or are you trying to be my friend?"

"Well," he thought a moment before shutting up, knowing if he came clean now he'd regret it. "I-I-I'm just trying to become your friend."

"Elliot! Over here!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Turning around to see Kathy striding towards them, Elliot groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. Angry with him (and a little disappointed which puzzled her) "Goodbye Elliot," Olivia said flatly, slamming her locker shut and beginning to walk away.

"Liv," Elliot responded, grabbed her arm. "Just stay for a moment, please?"

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes, Olivia couldn't help but nod. Usually she would rip her arm out of his grasp, but the sensation of his callused fingers on her smooth skin felt too right to try to attempt that. And those eyes… 'Could they be a more mesmerizing shade of blue?' She snapped out of her daydream when Kathy spoke.

"Alright Benson, you can leave. I think I can handle Elliot from here." Kathy chirped, sneering at Olivia before turning toward Elliot with a bright smile.

"No, she's going to stay," Elliot told her, smiling at Olivia." I want her to. Besides, I'm going to walk her home."

She felt her stomach flutter. 'What is wrong with me? He's just a boy.' For some reason that she couldn't fathom Olivia knew that to be a lie.

Kathy stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment before frowning. "Walk this skank home? Why in hell would you do that, Elliot?"

Ripping her arm out of Elliot's grasp, Olivia clenched her fists in suppressed anger. "I don't have to take this," she ground out, infuriated. She began to walk away again when Elliot grabbed her shoulder.

"Please stay," Elliot pleaded, his azure blue eyes widening in a near pout.

There were those eyes again; Olivia couldn't say no to him with that look. Frankly, she couldn't say no to him at all now. Olivia let out a huff and fixed her back-pack straps.

When she looked back at him his eyes were filled with rage, nearly making her jump back. However, it wasn't directed at her. "Don't ever say that about her again!" Elliot spat at Kathy. "She is one of the nicest and funniest people that I've ever met. You don't know her so you don't have a right to say that about her. No one does actually, no matter how well they know her!"

Kathy was taken aback by how he was talking to her, at a loss of words. Come to think of it so was Olivia.

"Now, let's go Liv," Elliot stated, guiding Olivia to the door.

Stunned, Kathy seethed in anger that Elliot chose Benson over him. "You're going to regret this Elliot Stabler!" she yelled, finally snapping out of her daze. "I mean it! You're going to realize what you missed out on! But don't come crying to me when you do!" Her shouts grew less and less loud as they put distance between them and her.

Reaching the entrance foyer, Elliot waved over his shoulder and opened the doors for Olivia.

Once they were outside she turned to face Elliot. "Why did you do that, El?" Olivia asked, baffled.

Elliot shrugged, though a small smile crept on his face. "Kathy deserved it. She doesn't even know you and yet said things about you that A, are not true and B, she had no right to say. If she ever does say anything like that again to you, let me know. I will take care of it Liv, promise," Elliot said soothingly. Spontaneously, his hand moved forward and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

She shivered at the touch, though she was still shocked he did all of this for her. "El, it's fine. I'm 16; I can fight my own battles. And why did you say you're walking me home?"

"Because now I am," Elliot said cockily. "Just try and stop me."

Olivia turned around and put her hand on his chest to do just that, but the feeling of his ripped muscles under his t-shirt made her lose her train of thought. "Ummmm… No you're not," she stammered.

Elliot grabbed her biceps, gently but firmly. "Olivia, it's okay; just let me walk you home. I want to walk you home daily. I don't care if I don't go inside, I just want to make sure you get home safely. Don't ask me why because I don't even know it myself."

Not knowing what to say, Olivia just nodded and started to walk again. She looked over often to see Elliot smiling at her, following about ten feet behind.

When they were halfway to her home and he was still tailing her Olivia turned and asked point blank, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Well why not. You're gorgeous, nice, funny, strong, and did I mention gorgeous?" Elliot said with a shrug.

Olivia turned, still walking but with a blush on her face, she tried to ignore him. "You barely even know me though."

Laughing at how she was walking, Elliot jogged beside her and lightly swatted her on the arm. "Doesn't matter how much I know you. I already can tell how you are, by how you act. Plus I have a knack for this kind of thing."

Olivia responded with a light punch, playfully to her but not too playful in his mind. "A huge football star is really a softy at heart," she teased at his discomfort. "The school is going to love this," Olivia said with a grin.

Elliot rubbed his arm, "Owwwww. That hurt; you don't know how to punch softly do you?" Olivia shook her head, the grin widening by the minute. "Oh please don't tell anyone my big secret, Liv. It will ruin my reputation," Elliot whined dramatically, even resorting to the pout from earlier.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed, "Wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Elliot shook his head, a smile taking place of the usual stern, pensive expression.

"Soooo… How long have you and Casey been friends?" Elliot asked casually, trying to make small talk. He usually hated it but had a desire to know as much as he could about this girl.

She stopped to think for a minute, "Since about first grade when I moved here." Olivia began to walk again, slower than she was before so he could more easily keep up.

"So about nine years?" Elliot remarked, Olivia nodding her response. "And for obvious reasons I can see why you don't like Kathy. What about that Fin guy? Is he cool?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia nodded again, "Fin is a little rough around the edges but he's really nice. You two would get along great. And to be honest, I think he has a thing for Casey."

Elliot smirked, "Oh really?" Olivia nodded yet again. "So if he has a crush on her why doesn't he ask her out?"

"Probably, because he is afraid she won't like him back. But don't tell her I told you, she does like him; has ever since we were in third grade, but refuses to admit it to anyone besides me. Case doesn't ask him out for the same reason he doesn't ask her out. Plus she thinks the guy has to ask the girl out, for it to count as a real date." Seeing he was staring at her, she blushed from embarrassment. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's cute," Elliot chuckled, loving how her blush went even redder. "About that last thing you said, you don't think that do you? Speaking as a guy sometimes it's scary, so we wouldn't mind having the girl of our dreams ask us on a date. Kind of makes us feel wanted ya know?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, but speaking as a girl…"

"Wait, so you're saying you are a girl?" Elliot asked, feigning shock. "I had no idea!"

"Shut up," she said coyly, smacking him on the shoulder with a giggle. "Anyway, speaking as a girl I do think it is more romantic for the guy to ask the girl out, at least more than it is for the girl to ask the guy. I don't know, maybe it's just a girl thing."

They stopped in front of an old house, the paint faded and chipped away in some places, the door scratched and dented, and the windows covered by curtains. Well, all of the windows except the one that someone was peeking out of. Olivia knew who it was and knew that there would be hell to pay for letting the woman behind the curtain see Elliot walking her home.

"Well this is my house," she said, slowly walking to the front door afraid of what would happen once she stepped inside.

"Well bye, Liv," Elliot replied uneasily. Something felt off to him. "Can I walk with you in the morning?"

Olivia nodded. "Just, umm, meet me at the corner by 7:30," she said softly, twisting the knob but waiting to see Elliot walk away to fully open it. She did not want him to see the truth behind the door; the deep, dark secret that she strived to keep away from anyone's knowledge but her own.

Not waiting another moment Olivia entered, knowing that tomorrow she might not be able to make it to school. If she was lucky enough to though, it would be in a long pants, a hoodie, and probably glasses.

Strolling slowly along the sidewalk back to his house, Elliot's mind drifted to Olivia's behavior when he dropped her off; she was hiding something and it was likely something big. He didn't know why, but Elliot decided that he was going to find out about what it was one way or the other.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! But I will never know if you don't review! So let me know what you all think, please? But I truly hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3!**

Elliot stared at his new school with a glint in his eyes, actually ready for what the day would bring; actually excited for school, the first time since he was a gap toothed first grader. He pondered why for a moment, digging deep before realizing exactly what it was. He was excited to see Olivia; her big brown eyes, her luscious brown hair, and especially her beautiful face. He would never get tired of seeing her, ever.

Proceeding up the outside steps and through the hallways, Elliot expected to find Olivia at her locker only to find no trace of her. Figuring she was already in class, he shrugged and headed to his English class, finding what he was looking for. There was the beautiful angel, who was sitting in her seat with her head down, resting on her arms, clad in a hoodie which covered her gorgeous face.

Happy to have found her, Elliot strode over to his seat and sat down. With a smile he lightly tapped on her shoulder, Olivia mumbling something in return but not raising her head. Elliot's smile faded into a puzzled look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Olivia felt so bad for ignoring him, hating how he thought her behavior was his fault but didn't want him to see her like this. With a swollen lip, black eye, and bruises all over her arms and legs, she shook her head hoping he would understand what she was saying.

Slightly relieved it wasn't his fault, he still was worried about her. "Then why won't you look at me? Talk to me? I thought we were friends Liv." Elliot asked weakly.

Pained by both her injuries and his hurt tone, Olivia was about to raise her head when she heard the teacher walk in. Seeing him set down the briefcase, she looked up just a little so he could see her eyes. "Sorry El," Olivia stated, trying to sound normal, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm glad to see you, really."

About to reply, Elliot swallowed his words when Mr. Hasker began to speak. "Good morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful first day. I have decided to give you guys an extra day to work on your projects with your partners, so therefore youll have today to work on it in class. Tomorrow I will tell you the official due date. Now you know what to do so start, and don't be too loud," cautioned Mr. Hasker.

Tapping his desk nervously, Elliot looked back at Olivia to see that her head was still resting on her arms, as if she had given up on life. "Seriously Liv, please talk to me," Elliot pleaded.

She looked up again, fixing the dark sunglasses when they attempted to fall. Keeping her mouth rested on her arm Olivia mumbled, "El, I wasn't trying to ignore you; as I said I just didn't sleep much last night. Can we just not talk today? Maybe tomorrow, but I don't feel like talking."

Elliot sighed, not being able to say no to her but resolving to figure out what was bothering her later. Not knowing what else to do he started to doodle on his notebook paper, his mind plotting how best to determine what was up. "After class we are going to talk Olivia," he whispered to himself, voice filled with resolve.

Class went by faster than anyone thought it would. From her desk Kathy continuing to glare at Olivia while the brunette refused to raise her head, only pissing the blonde off more. After a bit she stopped, sending a flirtatious smile in Elliot's direction. Elliot rolled his eyes and kept on working, not in the mood for Kathy's antics right now; he said a quick prayer that she would just get a hint.

God was not on his side today however. Kathy stopped Elliot before he could make it out of the classroom. "You look a bit down Elliot. What's wrong? Did Benson show you her true self? Because I saw you guys weren't talking," Kathy grinned, happy that the two weren't on speaking terms.

'Son of a bitch,' Elliot thought, shaking his head and knowing that things were going to turn bad fast. "No, she just doesn't feel good, okay?" he stated through clenched teeth before storming off to find Olivia.

Luckily, she was still at her locker getting her books. "Olivia," he said calmly, approaching her. "Please just talk to me and tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me Liv."

'He really sounds sincere,' Olivia thought. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Casey off to her right giving her a sympathetic nod before heading to class. Being her best friend and confidant, Casey had seen this a million times before and knew exactly what was going on, and Olivia could tell that the redhead wanted her to tell Elliot. "Alright El," she murmured softly. "I'll tell you, but promise me you won't hate me. You have to promise that when I show you and tell you, you won't run away. I don't think I could bear it."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, shocked. When she said nothing and turned away Elliot nodded though. "I promise Liv, but just know that I could never run away from you or hate you."

A small tear escaped her eyes at his words, but she blinked it away willing herself to be strong. Olivia threw her bag in her locker and grabbed Elliot's arm, pulling him into a janitor's closet. Searching in the dark for the light switch, Olivia grabbed blindly until she found it. Looking up at Elliot, she saw the questioning gaze he was giving her, she averted her eyes towards the ground.

"Liv, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you," Elliot said soothingly, cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger. Slowly raising her head up, he started to see what she had been trying to hide. "Oh God." Letting out a gasp, his jaw dropped and his eyes began to sting from the burning tears welling up in the back of his eyes. He lowered her hood and helped her raise her sleeve.

Olivia nervously bit her lip; Elliot was the first person besides Casey who had ever seen her scars and injuries. Not knowing if he was frozen in fear and couldn't run or if he wanted to was killing her..

"Oh….. my…. god….. Liv!" Elliot stammered, wanting nothing more than to envelop her in his arms and never let her go.

The brunette looked down in shame and began hurrying to pull down her sleeves and raising her hoodie back to the top of her head. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm so sorry El," Olivia stammered through her own tears, trying to leave the closest.

Not wanting her to leave, Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Olivia winced in pain making Elliot automatically feel bad. "I'm so sorry Liv. I didn't mean to hurt you, but don't think this is a mistake. I say that because I want to know who would dare to do this to you. Who did this, Liv?" Elliot asked, lightly massaging the spot on her arm that he had used to pull her back.

Olivia shrugged, knowing exactly who did it to her but not wanting him to know. "I just fell down the stairs," she said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

Elliot's eyes narrowed, "Forgive me but that's crap Liv. Who really did this and what really

happened? I don't care if it takes all day for you to tell me; hell I don't care how long it takes but Liv, you're going to tell me so I can help you. I want to help you. Now tell me what happened."

Letting out a sigh, Olivia winced again remembering last night. Her mom had kicked her in the chest last night when she had fallen trying to convince her that she had given up trying to fight back. Wishing and striving to be strong now but knowing that she couldn't the dam burst, tears previously held back streaming down her face. Never before had she allowed someone other than Casey to see her cry, and the fact she let Elliot in was both terrifying and comforting at the same time.

Slowly rubbing circles on her back with one hand, Elliot moved the other to her face to wipe away her tears. "It's okay Liv, but if you don't tell me what happened and who did this I can't help you. Please believe me when I say this, I want to help you right now Liv. I care about you."

'He cares about me?' More tears welling up in her eyes at his kind words, Olivia nodded and began to explain, really explain. "It's my mom El, my mom is the one who's doing this to me. She gets drunk and she uses me as a human punching bag at the slightest provocation. Seeing you walk home with me last night out of the window she started to yell at me just as I got inside. She called me a 'Whore that doesn't deserve to live' and she said that 'I should have aborted you when I had the chance.'" Seeing the look of guilt on his face she cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "This isn't your fault Elliot. Please believe me when I say that."

Elliot's eyes widened, heart breaking for this beautiful creature. "Oh my God Liv, I'm so sorry. Why would she say that about you? You're such a wonderful, beautiful person."

The brunette sniffled, "Don't run when I say this either, but I'm the product of my mother's rape." She took a deep breath, taking in his widening eyes. "That's why she hates me, starting to drink because of it. And now obviously when she gets drunk she starts to abuse me, getting worse as I grow older."

Not believing this was happening to her, Elliot wiped away the tears that were forming on both his and Olivia's faces. "Liv, you have to tell somebody else about this. Not just me and Casey, somebody who can help you more than we can. Like the counselor or the principal," Elliot said softly, praying she'd take his advice.

"I can't El. I hate her but she is still my mother and I couldn't live by myself. I would go to foster care and leave here. I couldn't bear leaving everything I know," Olivia replied weakly.

"You won't be doing it alone," he told her firmly, grasping both of her hands in his. "I'm gonna be here for you Olivia Benson. Not only will I be there, I'm sure Casey and your friend Fin will too, as will the rest of your wonderfully crazy friends." Olivia laughed at his tone, making Elliot smile. He loved being able to make her laugh; her laugh was just so beautiful.

Olivia nodded, knowing he was right. "El?" she asked.

"Yes, Liv?" Elliot replied.

"Will you promise me you won't leave me or get scared of anything that happens throughout this? Can you just promise me that?" Olivia asked looking into his blue eyes.

He stared back down into her mesmerizing brown orbs. "Liv, I would never do that. I'm here for you through thick and thin, forever and always. There's something about you Olivia Benson; we've only know each other for a few days but I feel like I've known you my whole life.

She shuddered at his words, feeling a flutter in her heart. "I feel the same way Elliot Stabler."

"I promise you that and whatever else you need Olivia. I'm going to help you through this, and when it is all over I'm still going to be here," Elliot comforted her not wanting to blink.

Crying again, Olivia threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you El. Thank you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her in his embrace. They stood like that for several minutes, taking comfort in each other. "So do you think anyone noticed we're gone?" Elliot asked her, reality intruding on their moment.

Olivia shrugged. "Not me, but probably the whole class noticed you missing, especially Kathy," she said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever Liv," he scoffed, though there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. "But now that I have made a promise to you, promise me that you and I can go talk to someone about this tomorrow. Oh, tonight you're going to come stay at my house, I insist."

"Fine, I promise. I'll come as long as your parents are okay with it, otherwise I will stay at Casey's."

Elliot shook his head in disapproval, "No, you will stay at my house. Trust me my parents will be okay with it. Besides my dad's a cop so maybe he will be able to help us with this," Elliot told her, pulling out of the embrace.

They exited the closet, stopped by Olivia's locker, grabbed her bag, and headed to class. The two didn't care about the consequences of being late; however, they were worried about the possible wrath of a mother.

**Well I really hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope it was as good as you guys were expecting!**

**If you liked it, you should review! It will help me a lot and make me happy! Because how am I supposed to know if you liked it or what you want next if you don't tell me? I can't read minds over the internet or in real life for a matter of fact! **

**And like usual I have to thank TheCongressman! You're awesome and so helpful! You make me such a better writer! If you haven't read any of his stories( You probably have though!), you should go read them! If you like suspense and EO then you should read Prey. **

**Again I really hope you all liked this chapter and will continue to read when I post the next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And Chapter 4 has arrived! Here you go! Hope you like it!**

When the pair entered the classroom the teacher hadn't even noticed. She was too busy berating the other students to recycle, feed the fish, and take care of the turtle, allowing them to slip behind a table that sat two. The bar stools were wobbly, but they didn't really care. It was nothing new and both Liv and El had experienced far worse.

The class went by quickly, not much to be done but to collect paper and cardboard from other classrooms. The next class was a breeze, the teacher again not caring since it was the first week of school. Elliot and Olivia just sat, sharing glances and knowing without speaking what the other thought. It was a sixth sense that both confused and delighted them.

By the time the last bell rang Olivia knew exactly what she was going to do: go home, get clothes, and go stay at Elliot's. And if the plan went accordingly, she would be out of the house within 10 minutes or less. 'Trouble is, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy.' She hoped this would at least proceed smoothly enough. Olivia couldn't take much more pain in her life.

Olivia picked her bag up and headed to her locker, knowing Elliot was following her but not risking turning around. She still feared people would see her under her hoodie and be horrified (Olivia was still a bit shocked Elliot hadn't run for the hills, but was delighted that he didn't). When she finally got to her locker she rested her head on the cool metal with a soft bang. The brunette just wanted this to be over, wanted to have a normal life with normal problems. Was that too much to ask?

Seeing her like this, Elliot walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Liv, it's okay. Everything will be fine," he said caringly.

"How can you say that? It has never been fine, and it most likely never will be fine." Olivia replied flatly, still staring at the locker. She shut her eyes tightly, not letting the tears that were burning the back of her eyes fall.

"Because I have faith in you that you will fight as well, that you will come out of this alive and better for it. I know that one day you will have faith in yourself. I also know it will get better. You're going to find a husband who loves you and he is going to give you so many beautiful kids. God has a plan for you Olivia, and I know that whatever it is you are going to be happy." Ending his little speech of encouragement, Elliot set a hand on her bicep, rubbing her arm.

Olivia looked up, feeling a tear slip down her cheek despite her best efforts to control the emotions. But it wasn't of sadness anymore, it was one of happiness. "You really think so?" Olivia asked, wiping the tear away.

Elliot nodded, "I have no doubt about it. I am a hundred percent sure that it is part of God's plan for you, and when the time is right it will happen, and you will be so happy."

Letting out a little laugh, Olivia smiled and shrugged. "Much as I hate to disagree with the Lord, I really don't want kids."

The first thing about her that wasn't the same as him, but Elliot had faith he would be able to change her mind. Whether it be with him, and he hoped to Christ it would be with him, but if it wasn't he would make her want children. Having mini-Olivias in the world would make it a better place.

"Anyway, let's head out. The sooner this is done the better." Elliot pulled Olivia's bag off of her arms gently so as to avoid the pain, throwing it over his shoulder and lightly grabbing her wrist. He guided her to the door, Olivia blushing at the fact the star quarterback of the high school was not in the least bit ashamed of being with her. He truly was one in a million. They walked down the steps and began the long (but not long enough) walk to her house.

No words were exchanged; none were needed, meaningful glances doing the job just fine. They walked side by side, but in their minds it wasn't close enough. Wanting nothing more than to wrap Olivia in his arms and protect her from everything bad in the world, Elliot knew the plan but didn't want to take the risk of leaving her with the monster she had as a mother. It was the only realistic plan but that didn't make him like it.

Reaching her house, Elliot hid in a bush that was a little ways away just as they had hashed out earlier. Making sure that no one could see him, he watched Olivia proceed slowly toward the unassuming suburban home. Staring intently at her, the way her hips moved and the way she walked made a small smile form on his lips. This was his dream girl no doubt about it.

Olivia made the last hesitant step to the front door, scared to open it. Forcing her trembling hand to reach up and turn the knob, she found her mother with vodka in her hand lounging on the couch (as usual the woman was drinking it straight out of the bottle). She was dressed up and had make-up on, unusual.

"Mom, are you going somewhere tonight?" Olivia asked cautiously, hoping her small talk would calm her mother down enough to loosen the blow.

Serena Benson nodded after taking a swig of the clear liquid, "I'm going out to a bar Olivia. Now go to your room!"

"Well, uh, mom, I'm going to a friend's house for the night. So please don't freak out when you get home and I'm not here," Olivia blurted out, trying to act as normal and nonchalant as possible.

"What?" Serena replied sarcastically. "Friend my ass, you are going to that boy's house. All he wants from you is sex Olivia, that's all men want! I will not allow you to go!" Serena began to yell.

Olivia shook her head, fearing what would happen next, "No," she lied. "I'm going to Casey's. We have a project for school."

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Right." She took another swig, the alcohol sloshing in the bottle. "I don't care what you do. Hell, for all I care you can go out and get run over. But don't think you can come back here pregnant with his bastard child. I will not allow you to ruin my life more than you and your fuck of a father have already done! Got it?"

Hurt as she always was by her mother's words, Olivia nodded silently and rushed to her room. Grabbing a duffle bag from under her bed, the brunette began packing all of the necessities: a change of clothes, pajamas, underwear, bras, toothbrush, brush, shoes, everything she would need at Elliot's house.

Once it was done Olivia said a silent prayer for her safety(allowing this to be the one time she would ever completely believe someone was there), hefting the bag on her shoulder, she breezed down the stairs and past her mom. Saying a quick goodbye she was out the door and at the bush Elliot was supposed to be in. "El? You here?" Olivia asked, looking around the bush and within it. He wasn't there. He was supposed to be there. 'He wouldn't have ran, would he?' she thought worriedly.

"Right here, Liv." Elliot said from behind her, causing her to jump nearly two feet. "Sorry about that. There was a big bee with an affinity for my shirt. I finally lost him after two whole minutes of running around the block, but can we get out of here before his radar picks me up again? I think he might bring friends." He shuddered at the thought.

Olivia nodded with a giggle; Elliot was so cute sometimes. However, she froze when the realization of what she had just done hit her with full force.

"What? You can't giggle in front of me? I have heard you do it before!" Elliot's lips formed a cocky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia had to admit though that this boy did calm her down. "That's not it Stabler. I just don't usually giggle in front of anyone. You're actually the first person besides Case to hear me giggle. And I don't remember ever giggling in front of you."

Elliot shook his head with a smile. "Well you have. I heard it."

"It probably wasn't a giggle," she retorted, eyes narrowing. "It was probably a chuckle or just a small laugh."

"They have a name for small laughs, Liv. They are called giggles."

Tired of his smartass attitude, Olivia took the duffle bag that was slung over her shoulder and threw it to Elliot. He caught it with a questioning look. "It's too heavy!" Olivia faux whined, turning and walking away.

'Oh she is going to get it.' Elliot lurched forward and grabbed Olivia's arms to stop her from walking, turning her around so he was facing her. "Well I know something that isn't too heavy," he said in a high pitched, feminine falsetto, mocking her.

Brows furrowing in puzzlement, before she could enquire what that meant Elliot had Olivia slung over his shoulder as he headed to his house. "ELLIOT! PUT ME DOWN!" Olivia yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Liv, you need to eat more. You're as light as a feather. Maybe I should barbecue you one of my famous T-bone steaks," Elliot remarked chidingly, turning onto the corner of his street.

"Oh whatever. I am not that light Stabler," Olivia said making sure he couldn't see her blushing behind him.

Elliot walked up the sidewalk to his house, setting Olivia down gently with a grin. "And that is something not too heavy but with a little too much spice." His grin widened at her glare. "Welcome to the Stabler's by the way. Ready to meet my parents?"

"Oh, I'm so nervous to meet your parents," Olivia opined sarcastically, then turned serious. "Do you think they will like me?"

"Oh Liv," he chuckled. "Of course they will like you! Who couldn't?"

"I don't know if you realized, but Kathy doesn't like me."

"Just because Kathy doesn't like you doesn't really mean anything important," he shrugged. "It just means that you tend to turn off the phonies, a good quality to have. And besides, nobody likes Kathy, merely tolerating her at best so your argument doesn't count." Olivia rolled her eyes, not willing to show that she was defeated. Smirking, Elliot opened the door and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! I brought a friend I want you to meet!" Elliot pulled lightly on Olivia's wrist and set her bag down on the ground by the staircase.

There were footsteps on the stairs and before Olivia could blink there were seven people standing in front of her. In a mad stampede that would put a Spanish running of the bulls to shame they all hugged Elliot, besides a middle-aged man who shook his hand. 'Must be his father,' Olivia surmised.

"Guys," Elliot said after wiggling out of his family's grasp. "This is Olivia Benson, my best friend," he added proudly.

They all looked over in sync. One by one, each of their jaws dropped.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter! I also hope it was as good as you were expecting!  
Like usual i have to thank Thecongressman for all of his help! He is so nice and helpful! So thank you! **

**And like usual reviews make me happy! They also tell me what you want next and they also keep me writing! So please review. Also sorry this is a day late I was super busy yesterday, i actually broke my phone but got a new one. Although i haven't completely figured it out yet! And I also had to coach 4-5 year old soccer! So please forgive me for being a day late, I was busy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And Chapter 5 is here for you!**

Olivia didn't know what the protocol was now that they were all staring at her. She had never been in such a situation before (being ignored was her forte). Drawing a blank, she simply averted her gaze towards the floor and shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

Elliot saw this and spoke up, "And she is going to be staying with us for a few days." At his parent's looks he glanced at them, wordlessly pleading that they wait till they were alone. With a slight nod of his head, Elliot's father acquiesced.

Not really listening to him Olivia nodded, just wanting the awkwardness to stop.

All the Stabler's looked at her, quietly assessing the newcomer that Elliot had brought into their home. She was gorgeous, but bruised and beaten; the only thing as far as they knew that was ugly on her was the bruises and split lip.

Finally a Stabler spoke up and raised her hand, "Hi! I'm Emily, Elliot's little sister. The youngest and best one," she said proudly, mirroring Elliot's cocky grin. Olivia, a bit taken back by her enthusiasm, smiled and shook the blonde's hand.

"Ignore her, my ten year old sister can get carried away sometimes," an older blonde said, receiving a stuck-out tongue from Emily. "I'm Melissa, fifteen years old and Elliot's other little sister," she said with a huge grin on her face. Olivia gladly shook her hand, happy that they were a lot nicer than she thought beforehand. She expected them to kick her out and not allow Elliot to see or talk to her anymore, but none of them even cringed. 'Thank you God," she thought, relieved.

The first of the boys to speak was the tallest, dwarfing Elliot by several inches and her by nearly a foot. "I'm Elliot's older brother Patrick, but you can call me Pat. It's nice to meet you." Figuring there would be another hand shake, she was a bit surprised that instead there was a hug. However, Olivia didn't refuse and Pat sensed that she needed it.

The shortest boy gave her a hug before speaking. "It's nice to meet you!" he exulted with a smile. "I've seen you guys talking at school. Anywho I'm Greg, Elliot's younger brother and twin to Miss Drama Queen over here," he gestured to Melissa who slapped him on the head. "Oww!" He glared at his sister before turning back to Olivia. "Let me know if you need anything," Greg winked right before Elliot slapped him on the head. "Oww! What is it with people hitting me on the head?" Greg whined.

Elliot rolled his eyes and introduced his other brother. "This is Evan, my other brother. It goes Pat, Evan, Me, Melissa, Greg…"

"Hey, I'm only five minutes younger! It doesn't count."

"It so counts nimrod," Melissa laughed, only for both of them to be shushed by Elliot's mom.

"As I was saying," Elliot continued, glaring at his siblings, "and then Emily. And this is my mom Bernie and my dad Joe Stabler."

Olivia looked up and smiled, trying to act as normal as possible; truth be told though, she still felt a little uncomfortable. The brunette wasn't used to such a close knit family, the only person she really was close to being Casey. Olivia did want one but was a bit insecure, worrying that they would turn on her at any moment.

Sensing the swirling emotions and hidden discomfort in the young girl, Bernie reached over and pulled her into a warm hug. It was unexpected, but Olivia had never felt a hug like this before (her mother most times not being able to stand her anywhere within five feet) and she liked it. A lot.

Patting his wife on the back, Joe stuck his hand out for Olivia to shake so she did politely. "Nice to meet you Olivia, but I have to go into work. Can we talk when I get home Elliot?" Joe asked sternly, knowing Elliot wouldn't disagree.

Nodding, Elliot lead Olivia to the kitchen, pulling a chair out for her to sit in. Bernie was close behind and sat in the chair across from Olivia; an awkward silence was soon floating in the air. Elliot was about to speak when his mother jumped into the chair next to Olivia and pulled her into another hug.

Olivia was surprised again, but was never going to say no to one of these hugs. They were so motherly, actually wishing at the moment that Bernie was her mother. With a family like this Olivia could understand how Elliot turned out so perfect.

Bernie pulled away from Olivia just enough to look at her face and arms. "You poor child! What has happened to you? You look horrible!"

Looking to Elliot, Olivia asked him silently with wide eyes what to do. Elliot gave her a reassuring nod that meant 'Go ahead and tell her.'

The brunette took a deep breath and sighed. She had never told anyone this (besides Elliot and Casey of course), especially anyone who could end in doing something about it. "My mother… she… uhh… well, she beats me." Olivia looked away when Bernie gasped. "It's not her fault so to speak. She's a drunk, but only because that she was raped in college. That was also when I was... well, conceived," Olivia choked out, trying to hold back a sob. Elliot nearly ran out of his chair, wanting so much to hold and comfort her right now.

Bernie shook her head in disapproval, "That doesn't mean she has a right to beat you. Child, you are so pretty inside and out, I can already tell. No one has the right to beat you, no matter what happened to them."

The tears Olivia had been trying to hold back slowly rolled down her cheek. She threw her arms around Bernie, grateful for her kindness and understanding. "Thank you Mrs. Stabler," Olivia mumbled, trying to hold back the rest of her sobs.

"Call me Bernie dear, and there is no need to thank me. That's what mothers are for," Bernie said getting up and walking to the fridge. She grabbed a carton of apple juice, filled a glass, and handed it to Olivia. "Drink up. You need all the strength you can get," Bernie stated, walking out of the room.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Olivia asked Elliot, jaw open and completely shocked at what Bernie said.

Elliot let out a little chuckle before scooting his chair closer to Olivia's. "She did say that Liv; that's my mom, always wanting to help people. I think she was quite taken with you too, accepting you into the family just like that." He enveloped her in a warm hug, wanting so badly to make the pain go away. He kissed the top of her head gently.

She looked up at Elliot, her brown eyes seeing right through him. "Thank you El, so much. Thank you for all of this. I really needed it; I owe you big time now," Olivia whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, Elliot smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry about it Liv, I wanted to do this. I can't stand to see you sad or in pain or anything but happy or is close to it. You mean a lot to me."

Olivia blushed slightly, "Really?" Elliot nodded firmly with not a moment's hesitation. "Thank you El. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to repay you?"

He faked a thinking face then shook his head. "Well besides be my bestest best friend forever and never leave me!" Elliot said in a girly, sarcastic tone.

"Now I know you're related to your sister Emily," Olivia replied chidingly, rolling her eyes at his silliness before smiling. "I think I can make you that promise, as long as you can do the same for me." Elliot looked down at her. Mesmerized by his azure eyes, she didn't even realize she was blushing.

Seeing the color rush to her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, he didn't take his eyes off of her as if trying to remember every inch of this girl. He wasn't trying though; he was doing it, in case there was a moment where he was without her. "Liv, can I?" Elliot asked nervously.

Olivia hesitated a moment, knowing exactly what he was asking. She was scared of the pain that could come from it, but the inhibitions were drowned out by overwhelming desire. This boy had done so much for her, all after barely knowing her. If there was ever love at first sight, this connection she had with Elliot had to be it. Without saying a word Olivia inched closer to him, cupped his cheeks, and kissed him full on the lips.

No words were said, none having to be shared. Keeping it chaste, that didn't mean sparks didn't fly; their lips molded together, both teenagers moaning at the contact. Oliva was the first to pull back, the need to breather becoming overwhelming. The magnitude of what had just happened suddenly hitting her, she bit her lip and glanced at her shoes again.

Her mind was racing at a high speed, possible implications of the kiss popping up in her head: They may have just ruined their entire friendship, but the good thing was that at least if it was ruined it wasn't just one of them that ruined it. They both would have to take the blame, because neither tried nor wanted to stop what had just happened.

Sensing something was wrong, Elliot raised Olivia's head up using his fingers so she was once again looking at him. "Did I do something wrong? I thought the kiss was amazing. Did you?" Elliot asked cautiously.

Olivia shook her head. "It was amazing. I liked it, so much, but it wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe I should just go."

Before Elliot could argue or even speak Olivia was gone with her bag. The door shut with a thud, causing him to regain his faculties and follow, cursing under his breath. Elliot ran out to the sidewalk just in time to run to the end of his driveway and grab her arm. He turned her around gently and looked into her eyes, his expression saying everything.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope it was up to your expectations! Like always I have to thank the wonderful writer TheCongressman! He is so helpful and his creative opinion is helping my writing so much! The break he is on though is killing me! **

**Reviews make me happy! They make my day! They help me know what you guys want to read in the next chapters. They also help keep the story interesting! If you have anything you want to see in the next chapters PM me or review! **

**Sorry this is so late! Forgive me! I have been super busy with soccer and trying to keep my grades up so I can play at games! So forgive me! Three weeks of no new SVU should give me a lot of time to write! So hopefully it wont take me as long to write the next chapter as it did for this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 just for you guys! I also wanted to thank lillybug991 for her wonderful reviews and I'm glad you like this story! Also I wanted to thank Cinderella1268 because that review absolutely made my day! **

Olivia tried to pull her arm out of his grip but failed, soon just giving up; she never felt more broken than now. The brunette just ruined the one friendship she was hoping would last forever. 'Oh God.' Her mom was right, she did ruin everything.

"Liv, listen to me, okay?" Elliot said sternly but gently, trying to not let his voice waver. He wanted to cry just at the thought of losing her. That was a fear he now had, ever since he laid eyes on this gorgeous woman.

Not bearing to look in his eyes (if she did she might burst into tears), Olivia nodded. She didn't want to leave his house so abruptly but it was the best thing for them. These kind people didn't deserve to be burdened with her, which was what she was, a burden. However, Olivia knew that one of them would get hurt right now, especially since she stayed to listen to him.

Elliot sighed and pulled her into his arms, not letting go even when she was trying to push him away. He knew she needed the hug, and he did too.

Finally, she stopped struggling to get away from him and just stayed there, relaxing into the hug and resting her head on his chest. Olivia didn't want to fight anymore, deciding to just let whatever happens happen.

"Will you come back into the house now?" Elliot whispered softly.

Nodding, Olivia broke the embrace and handed her bag to him to carry. Elliot let out a sad chuckle, flicking her nose playfully. She smiled weakly, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood a little.

Elliot opened the door for her and set the bag down by the staircase again. Leading Olivia to the family room instead of the kitchen, they both sat down, Elliot right next to her.

"Promise me you won't run from me again. We need to talk about this." Elliot tried to make eye contact but she wouldn't lift her head. While he desperately wanted to look into her gorgeous brown orbs, he didn't think it would help if he tried to force her to look at him.

Olivia stared at the couch they were sitting on, not knowing what to say, what to feel, or what to even think. This kind of stuff never happened to her, the poor child of an alcoholic, abusive mother and a rapist father. She was never the type of person to have something good actually happen to them. This had to be a trick, a kind of sick joke that would end with her back in hell.

"Who put you up to this?" she said quietly.

Mouth open to speak, her question knocked Elliot off guard. "What are you talking about, Liv? What do you mean who put me up to this?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

The brunette sighed and finally looked up. "Who made you pull this cruel joke on me?" she demanded.

Elliot shook his head. It was his turn to look down, "No one put me up to this Liv. I honestly can't believe you would think that way of me."

Blinking at the honesty and hurt in his voice, Olivia felt bad. She just accused the one person who was being nice to her of being a liar. "I'm sorry El. I'm so sorry." She put her head in her hands and tried hardest not to weep.

Heart melting at the sight, Elliot couldn't stay mad at her. "It's ok Liv," he comforted, pulling her against his side. "Why would you think that though?"

She looked up at him. "This kind of stuff just doesn't happen to me El. I am never supposed to meet such a nice person with such a loving, caring family. I'm supposed to be by myself, alone and miserable. I'm not supposed to even socialize with you. The scales are messed up, and somehow I met you!"

Elliot let out a little laugh, "Liv there are no scales. I was supposed to run into you, I was supposed to let you 'meet' my family, and I was supposed to show you what you are supposed to have. You deserve it all."

Olivia smiled and before she or Elliot knew what she was doing she had her arms wrapped around his torso, nuzzling his chest lightly. "Thank you El. Thank you so much."

Taking this as an 'okay' to hug her back, Elliot wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He loved this feeling of her in his arms, loved being able to show her what she deserved. All he hoped was to be good enough for her.

They sat in the wonderful bliss of the hug for what seemed like a forever. When Olivia finally spoke up she had a big smile on her face, trying to make light of things. Both of them knew it would end up working.

"So when is your first _partido de fútbol americano_?" Olivia asked in her best Spanish accent.

Elliot laughed at how adorable she sounded. "It actually starts tomorrow. They didn't want to have practice on the first two days of school so everyone could get used to their class. It was designed so that people that need help in their classes will get it, instead of not being able to play because of their grades," Elliot explained.

Olivia nodded, she understood the concept of no pass no play. She had played soccer for a couple of years but then quit because of Kathy and her mom. No one remembered now but her and Case; she did practice when she could but never with anyone else.

"So, do you play any kinds of sports or do any extracurricular activities?" Elliot asked curiously. He could obviously see she was in shape, and she must be exercising somehow.

Biting her lip, Olivia wanted to tell him but was afraid to. What would he think? Would he be like all the other guys at the school and say soccer is boring or European (in her view those clowns gave it a bad name)? Would he say that nobody does anything but kick the ball up and down the field (which is technically the same as football, though in that you use your hands instead of your feet)? Olivia thought to herself before answering. "Well… I did kind of play soccer when I was younger. But with Kathy becoming the snob she is and my mom being, well you know, I quit. It wasn't worth all the pain," Olivia said weakly, waiting for his laughter.

Elliot stared at her for a moment before a giant grin appeared on his face. He had watched people play soccer, but never had done it himself. He didn't understand any of it, but knew that anything that Olivia did he could come to love.

"I've thought about playing soccer before, but never completely understood it. Would you be willing to be like a little soccer tutor for me? And once I completely understand we can have little one on one matches, see who the better player is in the end. See if I can pass the master," Elliot quipped, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay," Olivia giggled, "But are you sure you're up for the challenge Stabler? And I wouldn't say I'm a master."

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, Benson," Elliot rolled his eyes jokingly. "And I know I was just messing with you, but I'm sure you are a good player."

"Alright, do you have a soccer ball?" Olivia asked.

Thinking for a moment, Elliot grinned and rushed out to his garage. He rummaged through a couple things before finding the ball he was looking for; his sisters had played for school, but since they moved neither of them pulled any of their soccer stuff out. Elliot walked back into the front room and held up the ball. "Will this do?"

"You never cease to surprise me Stabler," Olivia smirked, standing up and grabbing the ball out of his hands. She put a little pressure on it; it was flat, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. It would do perfectly for now though. Olivia walked out the front door and dropped the ball to the ground.

Elliot followed, wondering how Olivia was going to play in sandals. He looked around the grass a little before turning back to the brunette. She had taken her shoes off and set them on the sidewalk leading up to the house.

Stretching her legs for a bit, Olivia kicked the ball between her feet a little before looking to Elliot. "So Stabler, are you ready to play? It's a lot harder than it looks, even for a football jock like you," she said, smirking at him.

Rolled his eyes, Elliot couldn't help but smirk back. "Liv, it can't be that hard. Stop trying to scare me and let's just play a little practice match. Might as well see how much I actually need to learn."

This time it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes. 'Boy was Elliot wrong,' she thought. He was going to learn it the hard way.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! Like usual this TheCongressman helped me so much! **

**So I honestly thought with SVU not coming on for a while I would have more time to write, but I really don't. My school work is getting harder for me since it is the end of the year. And soccer is taking a toll on me! I come home so tired I will be in bed after doing my homework trying to write or read a fic and i fall asleep and forget to plug my phone in. Or i get so into a story that my phone will go off and scare me. SO I'm sorry and I will seriously try to write more this week!**

**Like always reviews make me happy! They tell me if I should continue, what I should do when I continue, and what you guys like and dislike! So please leave a review! It always makes my day! So if you have any suggestions on how you want me to do something review or PM me! I am always open for suggestions!**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I wanted to thank ****Cinderella1268** **for the wonderful reviews! Your reviews are so kind and make me smile! And thank all of you for understanding the waits. I'm trying my best to get them to you guys ASAP! So h****ere's an update! Chapter 7 has arrived! ENJOY! :)**

Olivia had set the ball into play; upon seeing the determined look in her eye Elliot knew he was done for. He was barely going to come out of this with his dignity intact at best. Even though it was all fun and games to her, his ego was badly bruised after only one round.

Nevertheless, he loved playing with her. It was like she came alive with a soccer ball bouncing between her feet.

This was the last round Elliot had told her. He was tired and the sun was setting, dinnertime fast approaching. Smirking, Olivia quickly won the round and bent over to pick the ball up.

When she stood back up and turned around Elliot was right behind her. "You may have beaten me at soccer Liv, but I know something I can beat you in any day of the week Olivia," Elliot husked, enunciating every syllable of her name.

Olivia gulped, the deep timber of his voice giving her butterflies in her stomach. Knowing this was a 'performance' though, she summoned her confidence and smirked. "And what would that be, Elliot?" she asked pulling apart the syllables of his name as he had done with hers. Several seconds passed and Olivia's confidence faded, the fact of not knowing what he was going to do making her nervous; gulping, she stared into his azure blue eyes, getting lost in their depths.

Before she knew what he was doing Elliot had scooped her up and laid her on her back. Arms pinned above her head on the grassy yard, Olivia let out a little sigh of defeat, hoping he would take this as 'Alright, I give up.' But he didn't.

He stared into the brown chocolate pools, so intensely that Olivia thought he was looking right through her body and into her soul. It was the same feeling he had when she stared at him.

Smiling softly, Elliot wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, but instead trying to remember every single thing about her: her smile, her hair, her nose, and last but not least her beauty. Although he knew he most likely would never have to go without her again, he didn't want to forget her if he did. 'I could never forget her though.'

Opening his mouth to say something, Elliot was silenced when Olivia lifted her head just enough to allow their lips to touch. Elliot was momentarily stunned but soon smiled at this "kiss". He knew she wouldn't mind so he used one arm to hold himself up and picked her head up, lightly bringing his lips to hers in a chaste, languid kiss.

Olivia smiled against his lips, the smile not disappearing when he pulled away and gazed at her.

"So Benson, I won this round," Elliot said with his usual cocky Stabler smirk. "Now to push forward to victory." Not allowing her to talk Elliot began to tickle her sides, refusing to let it end until she surrendered.

"Stop… Ittt… El! Stop… Tickling… ME!" Olivia wheezed between the giggles, trying to wiggle her hands out of his hold she began squirming. Not getting too far Olivia began to speak, "FINE EL! You….WIN!"

Elliot stopped tickling and looked down at her with a smirk. "So I finally won?"

Sighing, Olivia began thinking of another way to get back at him. When the idea came to her, she pulled his head closer, barely allowing their lips to touch.

"Oh God Liv," Elliot whined. 'Damn temptress.'

The brunette shook her head, springing up from the ground and heading to the door. Before opening the door Olivia turned around, "I guess you didn't really win, did ya Stabler?"

Elliot's eyes widened, realizing what had just happened. "Did you seriously just use our relationship to win?" he asked in amazement.

A smirk of her own on her face, Olivia nodded. "I did indeed, but don't you even think about trying it with me. If you ever do there will be serious consequences." And with that Olivia winked and turned around, entering the house.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Elliot hopped onto his feet and followed her. Olivia was waiting for him by the steps.

"I don't know what to do with my bag," the brunette said, looking towards her duffel with the wide smile that hadn't left her face since they kissed.

"We'll talk to my parents about sleeping arrangements tonight. For now though," a cocky grin formed on his lips. "I think it's about time that I take you on a real date. We are now in a relationship, so let's go do something fun that can be considered as a mini-first date. And next time will be the real deal." Elliot said grabbing Olivia's hand.

"So sure I will accept Stabler?" Olivia teased, giggling at his eagerness.

"Of course, I know you can't resist me." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, though the smile never left.

Moving her bag out of the way with her foot, Elliot called out to his mom. "Liv and I are going out for a bit. We will be back before dinner!"

"Alright have fun!" Bernadette yelled back.

"See, easy."

Elliot opened the door for Olivia allowing her to walk through first. "So where are we going, El?" Olivia asked quizzically.

"My parents said there is a park a couple blocks away," he shrugged. "We could go walk around; it has a pond."

That did sound nice. "Alright, that sounds fun, as long as you promise not to push me in," Olivia warned, only half kidding.

"Awe, you found me out." At her resulting glare Elliot laughed, "I won't push you in Liv, as long as you don't push me in."

Olivia thought for a moment, teasing him a bit before nodding. Elliot shook her hand to seal the pact and let his fall back to his side, but without doing anything himself Olivia interlocked their fingers.

Elliot looked down at their tangled fingers and smiled. "I like this, so much," he whispered softly into her ear.

Feeling a pleasant shudder course through her, Olivia stopped Elliot from walking any further. With fingers still interlocked she stood on her toes and kissed him on his lips. As their lips met a smile formed on both of their faces.

"No I don't like this." Elliot said as they pulled apart from each other. Olivia looked at him with a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. "I don't like this, Liv. I love it. More than anything. I know we have only known each other for a couple of days, but I think I love you," Elliot confessed. His mother used to tell him stories about true love, how one would know practically immediately. Truth be told he never believed her but meeting Olivia changed his mind. Suddenly nervous he averted his gaze, afraid of her reaction.

Jaw dropping for a moment, once his words sunk in Olivia turned his head with her hand and smiled back him. "I love this too El, and.." She paused before thinking of the words she was about to say. With everything her mother screamed at her about men and how ugly she was, Olivia never thought she could love or be loved. Something about Elliot though, it was as if God sent her someone who could wipe all those insecurities away. Olivia was willing to take the leap. "I love you too."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Elliot beamed and kissed her again, this time feeling more love than he ever thought he could feel. "I didn't think you would ever say those words to me," he confessed as they broke apart for air.

She gazed lovingly into his eyes. "And I honestly never thought I would be here. Or that you would be with me or this close to me. I never thought you would stay. I thought you would run." A soft tear fell from her eyelid which Elliot kissed away; that simple gesture made her heart melt. "But I'm so glad you didn't. Thank you El," Olivia said, smiling back him before they began walking again.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I always love writing new chapters! Since he is always a big help to me I have to thank TheCongressMan!**

**I'm really excited, because the crossover is on this week! I can't contain my excitement! I had some extra time this week, because I couldn't go to soccer. I'm sick... AGAIN! You would think that since I have had the same exact sickness like 20 times this year that I would be... I don't know, HEALTHY FOR ONCE! But I do get to begin playing/ practicing this week again! SO I'm excited for that! **

**Never forget that reviews make me happy! They make my day, they show how the story should go, or how you guys like the chapter. I want your honest opinion! Do you like, do you hate, do you love? Tell me! I love hearing your responses! And if you haven't done so, would you please check out my other story? It would mean a lot to me! Anywho!**

**Love you guys! Again hope you like this chapter! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Review if you liked it! **

Arriving at the park, the couple wandered around the pond and watching the ducks wade is the water, the songbirds chirping in the trees, and the little children running around playing. They were having the time of their lives, smiling, laughing, and sharing sweet kisses and passionate glances. No one spoke much, just staring at each other and allowing their eyes to do the talking.

Much to Olivia's dismay however, the night had to be cut short. Arriving back at Elliot's house she finally spoke, "So that was like a semi-date, right?"

Elliot nodded, grinning at her. "Think of it as a date, before the big date. I mean… Unless you wanted it to be a date, or you wanted to have a better date…"

Olivia giggled at seeing him stumble and stammer over his own words; it was cute. Finger still clasped, Elliot rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. They walked toward the front door hand-in-hand, but before Elliot could open the door his mom appeared in the doorway.

"Elliot where did you go? I was so worried about you guys!" Bernie Stabler gushed, pulling both of the teenagers into a giant hug. Olivia looked over at Elliot with a questioning look on her face; he just shook his head. Apparently this was the norm with his mom.

"Mom, I told you we were going to the park down the road. You even told us to have fun," Elliot whined with an ounce of annoyance.

Realizing she must be embarrassing him in front of Olivia, Bernie chuckled and released the two. "Oh yes, I remember now; it must have just slipped my mind. Anywho dinner is ready, we are having chicken casserole," she said with a smile. "Oh and your dad will be home in a couple of minutes Elliot!" Bernie reminded, ruffling his hair and giving Olivia a hug before running off back into the kitchen.

"Umm… Okay that was weird. Is your mom okay?" Olivia asked, still a bit confused on what just happened in front of her.

"Liv," Elliot said nervously, pulling her inside and into his father's study for some privacy. "I didn't want to tell you this yet, but I feel like I can trust you with anything and since you told me your secrets I feel like you deserve to know mine as well."

"El," she said softly. "You don't have to say anything." Olivia understood about keeping walls, even though she did want no secrets between them.

"No, I want to Liv." He took a deep breath, ready to divulge one of his deepest secrets. "My mom… She isn't… ummm… normal."

Olivia smiled, a bit confused at what that meant. "El, you saw my mom. Just because your mom isn't normal doesn't mean I will run, okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here no matter what, just like you said you will be for me."

Her words reassured him, pulling her into a quick embrace. "I will always be here for you Liv," he whispered before pulling out. "But that's not what I meant. She isn't completely, uh, there. Like this one time, we were driving in the winter and she was speeding. There was snow and ice on the roads and I was in the backseat begging her to slow down, but she kept saying 'We are chasing the snowflakes, Elliot!' We hit a patch of ice and got into an accident; I broke my arm and the car was wrecked. So she isn't normal, not even close to it, but she refuses to get help or believe us when we try to help her." Finished, Elliot sighed and headed into the living room, hoping Olivia understood.

Holding back her tears, Olivia ached with pain at hearing Elliot's pain. She never wanted him to hurt. Ever. "El, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's what you meant," Olivia said softly, being apologetic.

He shrugged, "Liv, it's okay. How could you have known? It's not like we have been friends for a long time, although it does feel like we have. And I really wish we would have met sooner."

She smiled, knowing exactly the feeling he was talking about. "It doesn't matter if we don't have past memories, El," Olivia told him, love in her tone.

Elliot looked at her, a bit confused, "What do you mean? Don't you wish we met each other sooner?"

"Yes I do, but since we didn't it doesn't matter. We met when we were ready to meet and I know we are going to make a bunch of wonderful memories together. The future is where we need to be looking, not behind or in the past. Like they say, 'The best way to predict your future is to create it.'" Reaching out in a fit of spontaneity, she placed a hand on his heart. "That's what we did today by having our first semi-date. Later when we have all of our wonderful memories is when we will look back, okay?"

Eyes widening, Elliot's face of confusion changed to a face of pure joy. He placed his hand over hers and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. "Liv…" He realized that it was too soon with them not knowing each other for that long, but Elliot knew it was the truth. "I really do love you, a lot."

A radiant smile spread across her face. "I love you too, El," Olivia said, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. It was a loving kiss, filled with warmth and unsaid promises for the future. She only broke it when oxygen became an issue. "Now, let's go get dinner because I'm starving. Our first semi-date without food wore me out!" Olivia said, exaggerating her exhaustion and hunger.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Fine let's go feast on my mom's chicken. Next time we will have food our on semi-date, but I think from now on it should just be a date. Not tonights but all the ones in the _future!_"

She giggled at how he said future, overjoyed knowing that he at least listened to her.

As the two were about to walk into the dining room, the front door handle was being jostled. The two stood and stared at the door, waiting for the person on the other side to enter.

The locks turned, the door swung open, and Joseph Stabler walked in. The patriarch of the family looked tired and a bit sullen, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack and practically staggering to the dining room, mumbling a quick but gruff hello to the pair.

"Well that doesn't seem too good." Olivia said after the man had been gone for a few seconds, looking up at Elliot.

"He probably just lost a case," Elliot shrugged. "Or he got a case that hits him hard, but he can't really do anything about without losing his job." Joseph Stabler was as hard a man to read as Olivia was, but it was worse since he never opened up to his son.

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she stared at Elliot. "Does that kind of stuff happen often? The cases that hit hard, not the losing a case I mean," Olivia asked, a bit curious.

"Uhh…" Elliot thought for a moment before answering, making a 50/50 gesture with his hand. "Kinda. He comes home and complains about it at dinner, but as usual there is nothing he can do about it." Gazing into her eyes, he clasped her fingers in his. "Which is exactly why I don't see the point in him telling us. It just makes us want to go do something about it, and him wanting to do more than he is allowed to," Elliot explained.

Sighing, Olivia could see his point. "Alright, well, I'm still starving and now a bit curious of what kind of stuff your dad sees at work. It sounds interesting, yet very agonizing at the same time," Olivia remarked, pulling Elliot towards the dining room.

"Well Liv, you are probably going to find out more about my dad's job. Which, oddly, is exactly what you want. However you are about to have dinner with the Stablers so good luck. You're going to need it." Elliot winked at her before pulling his girlfriend into the dining room.

**Hello all of my lovely readers! I hope you guys still like this story! **

**I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update! It's almost the end of yet another school year, so I'm trying not to mess anything up with my grades, and trying to get those Cs and Bs up to at least As! SO FORGIVE ME PLEASE! ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS OVER-DUE BY WEEKS!**

**Any who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Like I always I can never express my gratitude to TheCongressman for all of his help! **

**On another note my schools JV team (Which I had to switch over to when another player got a concussion) won it's first game ever on the schools new field! Exciting stuff for me at least! **

**ALWAYS remember that reviews make me happy! They make stories complete. They make me understand (for the most part) the thoughts running around your head about this story! So tell me what you want to see! What you liked! Lengthy reviews are always fun! So anyone wanna give me a lovely lengthy review of what you like and what you would change or what you would want me to do? That'd be great! ;)**

**Next chapter: Time skip(99% sure there will be one and if there is it will go to their senior year!) **

**Again, I hope you guys loved this chapter enough to leave a review! Hope it was up to your expectations! Love you guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 here for you! (Reposted twice! Something weird is going on with my laptop!)**

Before the happy couple knew it two years had gone past in the blink of an eye. Senior year of high school had descended upon them, and Liv and El couldn't be happier. Elliot had grown into a strapping young man: taller, muscles larger and more defined, and his handsome looks matured into one gorgeous package (in Olivia's opinion of course). To complement the physical changes, his once hot-headed and brooding attitude were gone, Elliot becoming more open than ever with his feelings, no longer letting everything bottled up inside. It was something Olivia loved about him now, though he still had his moments.

Olivia's mom was still a concern, but Olivia lived at the Stabler's now, and her mom never seemed to really care; the brunette figured the older woman was more relieved than anything else. It hurt of course, but Bernie and the Stabler's loved her as a real family should. Plus, life was going very well for her, becoming the captain of the school's soccer team before junior year, a huge achievement. Despite her closed off and shy demeanor at the start of high school thanks to Elliot, Olivia had transformed into what he called a social animal with a plethora of friends. Sure, there were enemies to go along with them, but what's life without a few enemies, right?

At the end of the school day the happy couple  
walked down the hall of their high school, hand in hand and waving to everyone  
they had known for years. A radiant smile on her face, Olivia leaned in closer  
to Elliot and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just think, El. In a couple of months, we will be  
walking out of this place as graduates, not students. We won't come back until  
we have kids, if ever. Think of all the memories, El." She closed her eyes,  
admiring the memories stirring in her mind at the moment.

Elliot smiled, looking down at the girl of his  
dreams; she looked beautiful with her flawless bronzed skin and auburn bangs, a  
gift from God if there ever was one. He kissed the crown of her head. "You're thinking  
too much Liv. Didn't we make a deal back in, oh God, uh, tenth grade to live in  
the moment until we had a bunch of good memories?"

Olivia chuckled, liking the fact that he  
remembered something she said over two years ago. "We did indeed, but I believe  
we have plenty of memories so far to look back on a little. Good memories too,  
right?" she asked with a hint of question in her voice.

"Oh, honey," Elliot chuckled, pulling her closer against  
his side. "We have had good memories by the truckload in the last two years,  
but I want as many as I can with you. A million happy moments with my girl  
wouldn't be enough for me." Elliot capped it off with a loving smile.

She stared at him, wondering how this man could  
turn her into mush with only his words. "Oh El," she said happily, leaning up  
to kiss his jawline as they exited out into the cold December air. 'How did I  
get so lucky?' "Sounds wonderful to me."

Elliot kissed her forehead and pulled her as tight  
as he could against him, trying his best to keep her warm until they got to his  
truck. Opening the door, Elliot watched as his girlfriend slid inside the  
vehicle. Stepping in the driver's seat himself, Elliot kissed her cheek and  
shut the door. "BRRRRR! It's freezing out there, Liv," he exclaimed  
dramatically, running his hands up and down his sides. "And it seems liked the  
snowing is coming down faster. This is not good."

The brunette giggled. "I didn't notice the cold, having my own furnace and all," she grinned, snuggling against him again. "Just take it slow and easy on the way home. We don't want to die on the first day of winter break," Olivia said teasingly.

Elliot rolled his eyes, looking around to find the  
best way out of the school parking lot. "You know there's no way known by man  
or God that I'd allow you to die. I'm selfish and couldn't live without you. I  
would die Liv, you know that right?" Elliot asked, glancing over at her from  
the corner of his eye.

Olivia's heart melted for the second time in half  
an hour. "I know El, because I can't live without you either. I guess we can be  
selfish together then," she told him, nudging his shoulder

"You also know I love you, right? Because I do, I  
love you with all of my heart. You're my world, Liv. Never forget it, okay?"

Letting out a relieved sigh, Olivia knew he loved  
her but it was always comforting and happy to hear him say it. It always made  
her feel safe and helped negate all the self-doubt and insecurity drilled into  
her by her mother. However, deciding to be a little evil Olivia spoke up  
jokingly, "What about Kathy?"

Foot slamming on the brake jerking both of them  
from beneath their seatbelts, Elliot's jaw dropped as he looked over at her. "Kathy?  
Oh God!" He began making fake gagging and coughing noises, "Liv, why did you  
have to say that?"

"Because I find amusement at seeing you act  
dramatic," she giggled, Elliot rolling his eyes when she tipped him a wink. They  
drove on for a minute or two until Elliot found a deserted stretch of road  
pulling them over. "Um what are you doing, El?" Olivia looked at him, brows  
furrowed in puzzlement.

He shifted the car into park, staring at her  
deeply; Olivia shuddered as his azure blue eyes gazed deep into her soul. "I  
have to let you know that I will always love you and I will never in a million  
years ever have feelings for her, whether you believe me or not. You're the one  
I love and will always love." Elliot told his love pecking her on the lips.

"I'm the one you love?" Olivia asked, a  
part of her still believing the things her mother said

Elliot nodded, "The only one I love. The only one  
I ever want to love and the only person I am so lucky to have."

Olivia wiped away the tears that had welled up in  
her eyes, "You're the only one for me El. And I honestly don't deserve you. If  
anything, I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

"You deserve so much better," Elliot shook his  
head. "And always will. I'm lucky you settled for me."

"Are you trying to change my mind, Stabler?"  
Olivia asked with a wink, trying to make the mood lighter.

Elliot let out a laugh; the way she scrunched up  
her nose when she was being mischievous was adorable. "I love you, Olivia  
Benson."

Sighing happily, Olivia smiled and leaned across  
the console, bringing their lips together. "I love you Elliot Stabler," she  
mumbled against his lips, not wanting to break the kiss. At the feel of Elliot's  
tongue darting on her lower lip Olivia moaned, granting him entrance and raking  
her nails over Elliot's cotton covered chest.

Not once in the last two years had they ever gone passed making out (or at least heavy petting); both thought they were too young and wanted to develop their emotional connection first. It was the best decision they ever made, for if two years of dating proved anything it was the attraction of before was love, everlasting.

"Liv, Liv…" Elliot was the first to pull away.  
"Don't forget we have our date tomorrow  
night." He sat back in his chair and straightened himself.

"How could I forget?" Olivia smirked, rearranging her  
shirt. Joe Stabler was a bit of a puritan about these sorts of things.

"You tend to forget things sometimes."

"Name one thing I have forgotten lately," she scoffed.

A smirk of his own graced Elliot's lips. "Ok then,  
you forgot to take the brownies out of the oven the other day."

"Doesn't count," Olivia defended, "You were distracting  
me; when you kiss my neck like that and stare at me with those eyes of yours  
I'm not responsible for losing my train of thought."

Elliot chuckled, an ego boost if it ever was one.  
"Fine, what about when you forgot my family was going out for a family dinner  
after the game, so instead you went home to take a bubble bath. And just  
figured that everyone was just, what did you call it? You figured everyone was  
just 'chit-chatting'."

"El!" Olivia let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright,  
fine. Sometimes I'm forgetful, but who isn't? I know that you're not the best  
at remembering things either, mister."

"Whatever you say, Liv," he said sarcastically. "But  
right now I think we have a bigger problem than who's more forgetful."

"Oh really? What could that possibly be?"

"Because Miss know it all, it seems we are stuck in the little snowstorm so we can't get home until the snow lightens up," Elliot said, looking out all of the windows.

**This is going to be short and sweet! I Have reposted this twice tonight and it isn't working! And its annoying me! SO I started summer vacation. Tuesday was my last day of Freshman year! Please review! Cinderella1268 leaves the best reviews! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you ready for chapter 10? I sure hope so! ;P**

Olivia looked at Elliot for a moment before shifting her gaze out the windows of Elliot's truck, eyes narrowing. "This better be a joke, El. And if it is, I'll kick your ass. If it isn't I'll still kick your ass."

Elliot chuckled, "Liv, baby, it is not a joke. But you're still not going to kick my ass."

"And why is that?" she replied.

"Because you love me too much," he said, cocky grin on display. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it, realizing he was right. 'Damn him.'

"Come here Liv," Elliot laughed, pulling Olivia to him. "Everything is fine, we just can't really see where we're going. Therefore I have to wait for the snow to lighten up so we can drive and not die. I'm not going to risk either of our lives in this storm."

"Well," Olivia sighed in his arms, "We shouldn't just sit here and do nothing." Before Elliot understood Olivia had snuggled her head into his chest, humming with contented happiness.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Elliot asked while kissing her forehead.

"No, no I don't," Olivia giggled, "Because I'm not."

Elliot rolled his eyes; even after three years out of her mother's house she was still insecure. "Well I guess you're right..."

Olivia's eyes widened and she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Finally! You admit what I have been trying to tell you for years now!" she said dramatically, grabbing Elliot's hand and playing with his fingers.

"Oh my Livvy Love!" he laughed, "I was messing with you. You are cute as a button." Bending down, he kissed the tip of her nose which made her squeal with delight. "But even more than that, you're…" He placed his mouth just alongside her ear, his warm breath causing her heart rate to speed up. "Sexy," Elliot whispered huskily, licking his lips.

Chuckling, if only to ease her arousal at his tone, Olivia turned her head around and began kissing Elliot on the lips; she ran her tongue on his bottom lip, both of them deepening it with gusto. After a moment Olivia pulled away, resting her head on Elliot's chest again; she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of just her and her boyfriend.

**Four Months Later**

Olivia was practically skipping with joy, barely containing her excitement for her senior prom. Elliot's sisters had already helped her pick out the perfect dress, so all that was left was to look forward to spending the magical night with her gorgeous boyfriend.

Elliot on the other hand was immersed in a dilemma. Though he wasn't as excited about the prom as Olivia was he could not wait for the class trip. However there was one crucial fact that hung over him like a thundercloud: it would have to be with Kathy. Lately she had been attempting to flirt and trying everything in her power to make Elliot want her back (back to what he thought, they were never together). Elliot knew where his heart was though and told her so, but the blonde just would not back off.

Which began to make Olivia angry.

Enjoying the pleasant May weather, the happy couple were sitting in the grass in front of the school, Olivia laying in Elliot's lap with her head on his chest. It was their lunch break so they were discussing what they were planning to do after prom – which was only a few days away – while munching on some fruit.

"I think we should just go home and sleep," Elliot said with an exasperated smile before popping a grape into his mouth.

Swatting his shoulder playfully, Olivia giggled. "El baby, this is our last prom; we should do something fun after. I'm sure, your parents won't mind. Besides, they already said we could as long as we don't get into any kind of trouble." Olivia grabbed a strawberry from their bowl of fruit and ate it, moaning at the fruits sweet taste.

Was it just him or was she sexy when she did that? "Liv, I am always trouble, especially around you." Elliot said with a smirk, squeezing her tight..

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I am the reason you aren't more trouble. Your dad always says you used to be a real hell raiser."

Elliot grinned, "Maybe I was, but now I can be even worse when I want to be." He grabbed a piece of watermelon and tried to feed it to Olivia.

Letting out a disgusted grimace, Olivia turned away with her lips sealed shut. "El, how many times do I have to remind you that I hate watermelon?"

No matter how long they've been together Elliot loved teasing his girlfriend. "I know you've told me that before, but how do you know you don't like it if you have never ever tried it?" Elliot asked with a cheesy smile.

She frowned at him. "You're a cheese-ball, Elliot Stabler. Anyways I have tried it and don't like it, it has no flavor. Watermelon is ninety-two percent water, hence the name, so to me it tastes watered down." Olivia stated.

Elliot chuckled again before sticking the slice of watermelon into his mouth. Rearranging their positions, Elliot rested his head on Olivia's crisscrossed legs. "This is the most comfortable I have been in a long time," he said before closing his eyes in relaxation.

Stroking his short hair, Olivia smiled down at him before spotting something approaching them and groaning at the sight. "Here comes your girlfriend El," Olivia said jokingly.

Confused at her words, Elliot opened his eyes to look at Olivia. "What are you talking about? You're right here. You are Olivia, right?"

Olivia chuckled and playfully hit him on the head. Elliot feigned hurt. "Yes I'm Olivia, you silly goose. I'm talking about her," she told him, jutting her chin towards the blonde walking their way.

Still puzzled, Elliot looked up and groaned himself. "What does she want now?" Elliot whined before turning over, trying to hide his face in Olivia's lap.

"Hi, Elliot and thing," Kathy said sending a glare towards Olivia before smiling sweetly at Elliot.

Keeping his head firmly on Olivia's lap so she couldn't try to lunge at Kathy, Elliot looked at the blonde with a scowl. "Kathy, if you just came over here to insult _my girlfriend_ you need to leave, now," Elliot said harshly.

"Actually I came over to ask you, if umm… You would go to prom with me?" Kathy asked with a shy smile. Olivia rolled her eyes while Elliot fell into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny about me asking you to prom, Elliot?" Kathy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Elliot continued to laugh, trying to calm himself down but failing miserably. Once his breathing was back to normal, he looked over to Olivia then back over to Kathy. "Are you serious? You really think I would go with you? Not with my girlfriend of what, three years now? What did you expect me to say: Oh yeah, forget her, I'm gonna go with someone who I am totally not interested in?" Elliot asked.

Kathy looked towards the ground, face reddening in embarrassment. Olivia snickered, "I think it is time you go and let us eat our lunch in peace." She looked back down at Elliot and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling adoringly.

Glaring at Olivia, Kathy flipped her hair off to the side and huffed. "Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Elliot." Tipping him a wink, Kathy walked off.

"Oh lucky me." Elliot mumbled sarcastically.

Olivia chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Okay, so Casey, Fin, Munch, and Alex…"

"Wait," Elliot stopped her. "Who's Alex?"

"Really El?" she asked incredulously. "She's our new friend, the blonde that Munch is dating. You are so absentminded sometimes."

"Okay fine, what were you saying?"

"Anyway, they are all going to Munch's parents' beach house. How about we just go hang out with them?" Elliot, thinking about it for a moment, nodded; it sounded like a good idea. "Okay have you gotten my corsage, tie for your tux, and your boutonniere?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot shot up, "I knew I forgot something. What color is your dress again?"

Olivia looked at him, not too surprised especially since she just told him earlier. "Sky blue." Elliot's sisters had picked out for her a sky blue mermaid dress with had a jeweled bodice. Upon seeing it Olivia had fell in love with it instantly, the dress made her feel like a princess.; she wasn't the kind of person to be this girly, but sometimes it felt freeing to let out that side of her.

"Okay, I will tell my mom so she can get those," Elliot said with the cocky Stabler smile.

That smile never ceased to make Olivia weak at the knees, the brunette kissing him on sweetly on the lips. "Well we better get to class," Olivia told him breaking away, beginning to pack her stuff up. Elliot rose from the ground, brushing himself off before pulling Olivia up. Grabbing his arms to hold him in place, Olivia leaned up on her toes and kissing Elliot again. "I love you El," she said affectionately, resting her head under his chin and listening to his heartbeat. "I love you more than you will ever know Elliot Stabler."

Her words made him melt. "I love you too baby," Elliot replied, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you the same amount, if not more than you love me Olivia Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that." Breaking the embrace, she intertwined her hand in his and let him walk her to class, both smiling like matching bookends.

**I hope you guys are still interested in this story. You should leave me a review to let me know. **

**Eleven days. Eleven days since my last update. I am trying to update as much as I can. I am actually having some trouble with my family. My mom and I don't get along. SO that is that. And my sister and I just made up over a little fight over something. So I am hoping it will get better. And tomorrow I am doing nothing. So hopefully I will have a bunch of time to write, but who knows what kind of stuff will happen.**

**A review would make me feel happy about this story. They almost always make me smile. Just knowing that you guys liked it, make me smile. **

**Next Chapter: Prom night with a bit of shocking twist. A bit of anger, jealousy, and drama. But what is prom without drama?**

**I hope this was up to your expectations! You guys are the best! I love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to warn you guys that this chapter is a quite a bit longer than most of my chapters. Only for a couple reasons, though. One would be I wanted to make sure that you guys got everything, but i couldn't figure out how to do that without having a cliff hanger. Second, it's their prom so it had to be long. And there is something in here I didn't plan on doing when I wrote the last chapter, but it kind of just popped up in my brain. **

It was the day she had been looking forward to all year, next to graduation of course. For Olivia Benson, nervous couldn't even begin to surprise her.

She sat ramrod straight in the bathroom chair while Elliot's sisters did her hair. Olivia was trying her best to concentrate on the conversation, but it wasn't working. 'What if he doesn't like my hair?' Olivia thought to knew this wasn't anything special, but at the same time was. It was the prom she would be remembered by. Her last prom. Her senior prom.

"There; all done. Are you ready to go?" Melissa asked, straightening Olivia's dress out.

Slapping Melissa's hand away lightly she spoke, "Yes I am. These curls just might be a bit too curly though." Before Melissa or Emily, who had just turned around from putting make-up away, could do anything, Olivia shook her head. The curls fell loosely onto her shoulders in auburn waves.

"Well, why did we take forever to do that?" Emily chuckled before turning back to finish putting make-up away.

Olivia playfully stuck her tongue out, "That is a good question. I told you not to, but you did not listen to me and you did it anyways."

Melissa shook her hide with a smile. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Let's just go. Elliot and Daniel are waiting for us, plus you know mom is going to want to take a million pictures of us before we go," Melissa said with an eye roll.

Olivia and Melissa grabbed each other's hands and walked down the stairs. Over the years Olivia and Elliot's siblings had become close, almost as if they were siblings themselves. To Melissa, Greg, and Emily the brunette was like an older sister. To Pat and Evan she was another little sister to protect. Of course to Elliot, Olivia was his girlfriend. His love. His soulmate.

Downstairs Elliot and Daniel sat on the couch talking, Joe leaning against the railing as he waited for Melissa and Olivia to come downstairs. He, of course, treated Olivia like a daughter of his own. Even though Elliot was his son, he felt he was closer to Olivia for some reason.

Just before they were to die or boredom and anticipation, Olivia and Melissa appeared on the stairs. Both Elliot and Daniel stood up in awe.

"Wow… you… you look gorgeous, Liv," Elliot stuttered.

"So do you, Melissa," Daniel said, staring at Melissa with wide eyes. They had been dating for almost a year and just like Elliot, he would never get used to the way his girlfriend looked.

"Picture time!" Bernie squealed as the two girls walked down the last two steps. "Alright, Elliot and Olivia over here. I'll start with the oldest," Bernie chirped happily. Melissa rolled her eyes with a smile.

After about 10 minutes of taking pictures of Elliot and Olivia, Bernie switched over to Daniel and Melissa. Elliot and Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You look amazing, Liv, like always," Elliot said before kissing the crown of Olivia's head. Olivia blushed and leaned up, kissing Elliot on the cheek. Relishing the feel of her soft lips on his skin, Elliot leaned down to her ear. "I have a surprise waiting for you outside." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear.

"You know I hate surprises," Olivia groaned, despite the hot breath on her skin causing goosebumps to form.

Elliot chuckled, "Come on, Mom. I think we are done with pictures. If we don't leave now we are going to be late." He then noticed something missing, or rather someone. "Wait, where are Greg and what's her name?"

"He went to pick her up at her house," Melissa said, picking her dress up and walking towards the door where Olivia and Elliot had been waiting.

Elliot put his hands over Olivia's eyes, while Daniel did the same to Melissa. Both were careful not to mess up the make-up, knowing that their girls had taken hours fixing it up.

"Seriously?" Olivia and Melissa grumbled simultaneously.

Chuckling, the men led their girlfriends outside. Guiding the way to the sidewalk, Daniel and Elliot looked at each other, nodded, and removed their hands. Showing the surprise they had waiting.

"Surprise," Elliot announced with the signature Stabler-smirk. Both girls gasped looking at the white Lincoln limousine sitting in the road.

"We pooled our money together and got this, so you both could have an awesome prom," Daniel said with a shy smile.

After a few moments of stunned silence the two girls squealed and hugged each other. The boys watching smirked, hi fiving.

Elliot opened the door, allowing Olivia and Melissa to enter the giant white vehicle. After they were in, Daniel and Elliot entered. The car ride consisted of sweet kisses and small talk between both couples.

Arriving at the school, Elliot exited and helped Olivia out, the brunette giving him a radiant smile. They walked, hand in hand, into the prom, every pair of eyes in the gym was on them. Most likely because Elliot was the captain of the football team and Olivia was the captain of the soccer team, together without a doubt the most popular couple in the school. It seemed though that every male in the room was jealous of Elliot. On the other side of the coin, every female in the room was jealous of Olivia, especially one; one who planned to level the playing field tonight.

Elliot and Olivia had the most fun out of everyone there. Many times it was almost like no one else existed as they danced the night away. Time flew by quickly and soon the time came where prom king and queen would be announced. Naturally, Elliot and Olivia were nominated, considered by the majority to be the frontrunners.

Casey, loving to be in the center of attention, volunteered to be the announcer at the event. "Hi everybody! Are you guys ready to hear the winners of the election for prom king and queen?" Casey asked, waiting for the crowd to get hyped. Everyone hollered and cheered. "Alright, well you all know the nominees, so your prom king is," Casey stopped to open the envelope, "Your Prom king is Elliot Stabler! No big shocked there." Casey winked as Elliot came up onto the stage.

Kathy, who had been watching him all night, was preparing herself to walk onto the stage and be his queen. She had been cultivating support for weeks for just this moment.

"Alright, now the moment you have been waiting for," Casey said, looking back down at the paper that was inside the envelope and unfolded the bottom part of it. "Your queen, Elliot Stabler, is Olivia Benson," Casey told him with a giant grin on her face.

Olivia, jaw dropped in shock, at the urges of those around her, she headed slowly onto the stage. She quickly curved her lips a shy smile, knowing she had been nominated but not thinking that she would actually win. She figured Kathy would.

Casey placed the crown onto Olivia's head, "Alright, now for the king and…" Casey stopped talking as a blonde walked up onto the stage with anger in her eyes.

"This had to be rigged!" Kathy practically screamed. "There is no way in hell she won. I'm the one who deserves to win! The most beautiful girl here deserves to win and that is not her!" Kathy yelled, storming over to Olivia and pulling the crown off of her head.

"Kathy if you want it, you can have it," Olivia said nonchalantly. Inside she was just as angry at Kathy, but experience told her it would serve her better to act detached than showcase her rage. "It isn't that big of a deal. It's a piece of plastic."

While some in the crowd wanted to bitchslap Kathy off the stage, others agreeing Olivia shouldn't have won, most watched eagerly. They were loving the Jerry Springer action on the stage.

Kathy glared at Olivia; if looks could kill then Olivia would have been obliterated. "That is not all I want." She jammed her finger into the brunette's chest. "You don't deserve him you little slut. He deserves someone who is pretty, like me; not some chick who will screw everything that moves." Olivia was about to speak when Kathy began again, "I deserve someone like Elliot. And I always get what I want, so I'm going to take what was rightfully mine!"

Before anyone could reply or do anything, Kathy's lips were on Elliot's. This being the last possible scenario he expected, Elliot was too stunned to do anything at first. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Olivia race off the stage and out of the gym. Following close behind her was Dean Porter, a boy who had had a crush on Olivia ever since he got into high school.

Once he finally realized what was happening he pushed Kathy away, wiping his lips on his sleeves. Elliot needed to get to Olivia, but first he had to stop this once and for all.

"What in the name of Christ is wrong with you Kathy? Don't do that ever again! Olivia is my girlfriend! If anything I'm the one who doesn't deserve her. She deserves so much better, but has settled for me. Why can't you just be nice, Kathy? Why can't you just get the fact that I don't and never will like you! Olivia Benson is it for me!" Elliot bellowed.

The blonde took a step back, his tone hurting as if a punch to the stomach. "Why would you settle for her Elliot? You could have someone like me!" Kathy cried, stepping closer to Elliot.

"Because I love her. Because she's the one person who understands me, who tries to be nice to everyone no matter what they do to her. She tries to help people when they need it no matter what, so why do you want to ruin her so bad? Why do you hate her so bad?" Elliot asked.

Anger gone, all that was left was sadness. Kathy hung her head in her hands, not knowing what to say.

"You should try to be more like her Kathy," he finally said, too much of a gentleman to scream at a woman in tears. Done, he hurried off the stage after his love.

Olivia had run out of the gym as soon as she saw Kathy kiss Elliot, fists clenched in repressed anger. She knew he never would cheat, but it didn't look like he was trying too hard to stop the kiss.

"Olivia!" a male voice called after her as she ran past the doors and onto the grass outside the school. Olivia didn't stop running until she got to a bench that was hidden by bushes, just east of the football field, turning around only when she sat down.

"Dean." 'What's he doing here?' "Umm Hi. I am fine. You need to go enjoy your prom with your prom date. Don't worry about me," Olivia said, trying to fake a smile.

Dean walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "You're not fine. As long as I have known you and talked to you, I at least know that you are not fine right now," Dean replied pulling her back. 'Stabler doesn't deserve her,' he thought. The arrogant jock could have Kathy Malone; Dean Porter would treat Olivia the way she deserved.

The brunette was confused. "Dean, uh, I'm not sure how you know that seeing we barely talk but thank you. Shouldn't you be with your date though?" Olivia asked.

"Nope. I'd rather be helping a friend then watching Kathy and Elliot bicker like idiots. Besides if my date cares, she will have to get over it. My friend needs help, and I'm going to help her," Dean replied in a chivalrous tone, pulling Olivia into another hug. Olivia lightly hugged him back, trying not to let any tears fall. "So, wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. Olivia replied with a shrug. "Aww come on, Olivia." Dean prodded.

She shook her head. "I just want to go home."

Before Olivia could even stand up from sitting on bench however, a loud voice rang across the grass. "Liv! I'm so sorry baby! I don't know why she did that! I didn't mean for it to happen, you gotta believe me," Elliot cried, pulling her into a hug.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "El." He kept babbling. "El," she said a bit louder, yet he still continued to babble. "Elliot," Olivia said a little bit louder yet again. "ELLIOT!" Elliot finally stopped talking and looked at her.

Olivia smiled at him, thinking he looked cute all confused and paranoid. "El, baby, I believe you okay. I'll admit at first, I thought you liked it, but I know you. Why did she flip out like that?"

Elliot shrugged, "She claims you stole what was rightfully hers. Acting like I'm some kind of merchandise. And trust me, I didn't like any of that at all. I honestly think I need to gargle some bleach or drain cleaner. Hell, sticking one of your shinguards in my mouth after a game would be better than kissing her."

Olivia giggled, "Well I think I agree with you on that one, and she must be a really bad kisser if you would rather do that." She grinned at him. "Ready to go back in and enjoy the rest of our prom El?"

"Yes, more than ready. Thanks for helping her, Dean," Elliot said with a nod before leading her back into the dance.

"Yeah, no problem" Dean said with a sigh and shake off the head. At least he tried, and there still was his date.

Olivia and Elliot walked back into the school hand in hand. The whole crowd in the gym cheered their arrival, Kathy nowhere in sight. Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, feeling a reassuring squeeze from Elliot. 'I am one lucky girl.' As the couple sat down at a table, Casey approached Olivia.

"Olivia, here. This is yours. I'm so sorry," Casey gushed, handing the crown to Olivia and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Case. And it's fine. It's not like it is your fault, and what's life without a little drama?" Both laughed. "We still on for after?" Olivia asked with a bright smile.

The redhead nodded. "Of course! Did you see Alex? She looks gorgeous!" Casey squealed.

Olivia chuckled, "Yes. She always does. And you do to! No guy in here can take their eyes off of you!"

"Same for you, Benson." Elliot said giving her a wink, "Oh Case. Would it be a problem if I borrowed the microphone for a few?"

Casey shook her head, "Nah, as long as you don't go up there and start cussing everyone's brains out!"

"Do it!" yelled a voice in the crowd. "It would be awesome!" Sure enough it was John Munch, a grin on his face. Elliot flipped him the bird at the same time Alex Cabot whacked him on the back of the head. He was a character all right.

"Don't worry about that. Come on Liv, I have yet another surprise for you." Pulling Olivia up out of the chair she had been sitting in, Elliot walked over to Fin and whispered something into his friend's ear. Fin jogged out of the gym while Elliot grabbed the microphone and pulled Olivia up onto the stage.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked in a harsh whisper.

Elliot kissed her on the forehead. "Hi, everybody! Sorry about everything earlier, I honestly don't know why that happened. The equivalent of that on the football field is why we wear cups." The crowd cheered and hooted. "But I digress, for tonight I have a big surprise for my girlfriend."

"Everybody is here now, man!" Fin yelled as he walked in with all of Elliot's family.

Elliot chuckled, "Thanks, Fin."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot, what are they doing here? Tell me what's going on."

"Alright my girlfriend is getting a bit antsy, so here goes." He turned to face her. "Liv, I can't even begin thinking about living a life without you. It hurts my brain too much, even though I don't have that big of a brain," Elliot said with a wink, laughs and an "Ain't that the truth!" coming from the crowd.

"If the last two years I've known you I figured out that you're the only girl for me. It's like I was made to be yours. I don't deserve you, you deserve so much better than me. My heart is and always will be yours. I love you for so many reasons, the most important being that you join me in my weirdness." The crowd chuckled. "I want you today, tomorrow, next week, and for the rest of my life. And now that I'm saying this all out loud I realize how cheesy it is, but I have one important question for you." Elliot reached over and wiped the tears that had begun falling when he started. Olivia's mouth dropped when he dropped onto one knee and looked up at her. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Her hands cupped her mouth, for once at a complete loss of words. Slowly though a massive smile formed on her face. "I loved how cheesy it was, El." She nodded her head. "Yes, a million times yes, forever yes. YES!" Olivia cupped Elliot's face in her hands and pulled lightly, beckoning him to rise to his feet. Once he was standing up, she got on her toes and kissed him. Everyone cheered, hooted, and hollered, but they didn't notice as they pulled apart. They were lost in each other.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Elliot said kissing her again with the Stabler smirk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Olivia asked smirking back.

Olivia and Elliot walked off the stage with a big smiles on their faces. They continued on with their prom, receiving congratulations, and a couple glares from Kathy once she came back from who knows where.

The night finally over, Olivia and Elliot made their way to Munch's beach house. Finding everyone else inside, eating, drinking, and being merry, the couple decided to take a stroll on the sand and enjoy the solitude. The beach at the house was private, so the house was the only one for miles in each direction.

"So, did you expect that tonight, Liv?" Elliot asked, looking at her with a loving glance.

Olivia shook her head, "When we first went on stage, I figured you were going to try and have them re-crown me. Then I figured that if that was the case I could just beat your ass once we got off," Olivia replied, giving him a wink.

"You're adorable, Liv," Elliot said sitting down on the cool sand. Having changed out of their uncomfortable prom attire, Olivia was now wearing a white sundress, while Elliot sported a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo.

"Sit down by me," Elliot husked, patting the spot of sand next to him.

Olivia sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. "I had a wonderful time tonight, El."

"Me too, Mrs. Stabler," Elliot said with a twinkle in his eye, loving how that felt on his lips. It wasn't official yet but what was the harm?

The words ignited something in Olivia. Before Elliot could realize she had pulled down his head and had crashed their lips together. The kiss began to deepen, both unable to control themselves as clothes began to fly off. Not caring where they landed, Elliot slowly reached around and unclasped her bra. Slowly he began to inch it off of her body. Allowing his tongue to explore her mouth while hers did the same, Elliot began kneading her breast.

"Oh, El," Olivia moaned. Her head dropped back in pleasure.

"Liv you are so perfect. You have to believe me when I say it," Elliot whispered, pulling away and looking at her. He ran his hands through her hair as he began taking her panties off, chuckling as she determinedly assisted. His laughs turned to concern however. "Liv, are you ready to take this step? I don't want to force you."

She shook her head. "El, I have waited for this for a long time. I'm ready and happy about it," Olivia told him, bringing his face to hers and kissing him.

Not having to be told twice, Elliot nodded and readied himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed into her and watched her eyes close in pleasure. Linking their hands above her head Elliot started a slow thrust. "Liv, you feel so good," Elliot groaned in her ears.

"Sa… sa… same, El." Olivia moaned, "El... Faster."

Elliot listened to her command, speeding up his paste Elliot let out a groan. "Liv, cum. You have to cum. I want to watch you." He husked into her ear.

As if following his command, Olivia began to clench around him. "Oh my god, Elliot." Olivia screamed and began to shake.

"Oh my god!" Elliot groaned, his own release being triggered by hers. Elliot dropped to the side of her in a sweaty mass, pulling her on top of him.. "Liv, that was amazing."

"I was there, I know." Olivia joked, looking down towards the water and watching the little waves roll in. "I love you, El. Forever," Olivia cooed, glancing back up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Liv. And now I get to call you my fiancé," Elliot replied, kissing her once more.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you guys were okay with the fact that it was longer than most of my chapters. Also a review would be lovely! **

**So I am hoping that I will be able to get a bit more writing in on my trip to Indiana. Its going to be a driving trip with my cousin, so I think it should be fun! Plus we will probably have a lot of down time in the hotel, so more time for writing! **

**I anted to thank Cinderella1268 for her lovely review. She has made me try to mend the relationship with my mom. So far it's okay, and I am hoping it will at least stay that way.**

**So I had a friend help me write the end of this. She said she was willing to do it, and i just don't think I could completely write smut. So with her help we made it short and simple. She doesn't have a fanfic account, but she does read my stories, so thank you! You're the best! So I must give credit to her even though she didn't want me to! :P**

**Next Chapter: Class trip, a surprise, and graduation! **

**Love you guys! You're the best! And always remember that you matter! No matter what anyone else says! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is an update!**

"Liv, baby, are you ready to head to the school?" Elliot yelled up the stairs. "They're gonna leave without us!"

"Oh God," she groaned to herself. "El, I'm right behind you!" Olivia yelled, causing him to jump. "I've been down here for almost an hour now," she said with her hands on her hips and a quivering smirk forming on her face.

Elliot, clutching his chest to calm his racing heart, glared as she burst out laughing. "That's not funny Liv! I didn't know you were down here."

She took several moments to compose herself. "Obviously," Olivia grinned before pecking Elliot on the lips. 'Always does the trick with my handsome fiancée,' the brunette thought.

"Where's your bag?" Elliot asked. He scanned the foyer and the living room. "Is it already in the car?" Olivia nodded, grin widening. "Alright, let's go then!" Elliot said excitedly He grabbed his bag and Olivia's hand, pulling her towards the car.

Elliot opened the door for Olivia, allowing her to enter the car with ease. "El, why are you in such a rush to get there?" Olivia questioned as Elliot tore out of the drive way. She felt her hands would leave impressions on the armrests.

"Because Liv, it's our senior class trip. Everyone who has gone one of these always says that their senior one was the best. Is it bad that I want to have the best class trip yet and have a wonderful time with my beautiful Bride to be?"

Olivia smiled and kissed his neck softly. "Well, when you put it that way Stabler…"

"I even talked Mrs. Reckman into letting us share a Cabin."

That surprised her. "Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep… but Casey and Fin will also be in it with us," Elliot added with a cheeky grin.

She smirked at him. "Oh, so you told her that you and Fin would be sharing a room while Casey and I share one, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yep."

"But that isn't how it is going to be right?" Olivia remarked with a sidelong smile. Elliot shook his head with a smirk of his own as he pulled into a parking spot at the school. Olivia chuckled, "Well aren't you one smart, cocky fiancée of mine."

"Happily." Elliot jumped out of the car and ran over to Olivia's door, opening it for her. He then ran to the back of the car and began pulling his and Olivia's suitcases out. It was easier said than done."Jesus, Liv. Did you bring your entire room? I guess you're such a girl sometimes." He asked as set her suitcase on the ground and began walking

Olivia let out a giggle, "Well gee, Elliot. What else would I be if I wasn't a girl? Pretty sure I don't have the correct parts to be a guy." Elliot chuckled as he handed their bags to some fellow students standing by the bus. Eyes twinkling, Olivia leaned upward until she was breathing on his ear. "Besides," she added in a husky whisper, "You certainly weren't complaining on how much of a girl I am."

Elliot couldn't help but groan. "Don't start something you can't finish Liv," he told her, only getting those innocent, doe eyes in return. 'This woman will be the death of me.' "So, I was thinking, on the way up to the mountains we could just cuddle and nap. You know, instead of actually talking to people." Elliot said, taking a seat on the bus and pulling Olivia down next to him.

"Well, since I'm really tired and you had me up half the night making sure I had everything you think I would need after all," Olivia said, stifling a yawn, "Even after sleeping on this bus I might pass out as soon as I hit a bed."

"Great!" he fake groaned. "I wont be able to do anything fun with you once we get there." Elliot kissed her head and wrapping his arm around Olivia.

Olivia let out a little giggle. "I love you, El." Olivia said as she leaned against Elliot's shoulder. Sleep soon took over.

"I love you too baby," Elliot said falling into a slumber.

After hours of driving, the bus finally pulled up to the cabins. Being the first to wake Munch walked over to the still sleeping Olivia and Elliot.

"You have to wake them up John," Alex told him.

"But they look so peaceful and it would be funny if we didn't!" Munch said, looking over his shoulder to his girlfriend. Alex gave Munch a little glare. "Fine. I'll wake them up. But if Stabler attacks me I'm telling them it was your fault," Munch grumbled. He placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder and shook lightly. When it didn't do anything he shook her a little harder. Olivia flung up out of her seat and kicked Munch behind the knee, sending him toppling to the floor. "Ow Benson! What the fuck?" Munch seethed before trying to stand back up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Munch!" Olivia said, extending out her hand to help him up. "Don't scare me like that.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you?" Fin asked with a chuckle as he walked onto the bus.

"Olivia just kicked his ass," Alex laughed, clutching her sides.

"She did not. I just wasn't expecting it! I never thought she would kick me." Munch said before straightening himself out. "The other one yes but not her."

Olivia let out a little chuckle. "El," she hovered over him. "Baby, it's time to get up." She gave him a kiss on the lips. As soon as her lips touched his he was awake.

Munch backed up behind Alex. "I stand corrected. At least he doesn't kick people when they wake him up."

Elliot let out a laugh, "She kicked him?" Alex nodded. "Well if I wasn't woken up by an angel I might have." Elliot said, gazing at Olivia with a smile. Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot into a passionate kiss.

"Awww!" Alex cried. "They are so cute! Why don't you ever say sweet stuff like that John?" She punched Munch in the arm.

"What I do?" he whined. 'I can't catch a break.'

"We could be a cute couple if you would say that stuff. Now get a room you two!" Alex said to the kissing couple.

Olivia pulled away and grabbed Elliot's hand, pulling him off the bus. "Um, El, where are our bags?" Olivia asked turning back to him. He shrugged.

"Don't worry you two, I took them to the cabin already. They are in your room. What did you guys pack? Your entire house?" Fin asked. Elliot and Olivia began walking to the cabin with Fin not far behind them.

"It is so cold out here! I hate the cold. Why did we come?" Olivia said with a shiver.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her. "I know you hate the cold. You complain about it whenever the temperature drops below 70." He grinned, earning him a cross glare. "And we came to have fun. I promise it will be warmer in the cabin. Think about it: sitting by the fire, cuddling, other things more enjoyable things..." Olivia laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

As they walked up to the door of their cabin Casey opened it. "Well hello cabin buddies!" Casey said happily before pulling Olivia into a hug. "Hi, Olivia!" Casey squealed.

"Oh, hi Casey." Olivia said trying to gently push Casey off of her.

"Hi, Casey! Nice to see you too!" Elliot said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Elliot," Casey said with a playful glare.

Elliot and Olivia is walked into the cabin, where they began the closest thing they would get to a vacation for a while.

Lying on the bed while Elliot was tending the fire with Fin, Olivia began thinking of the future. Graduation was sneaking up on them rather quickly. A smile graced her face. She had picked out a plain white dress with an open back, knowing it was perfect. She specifically hoped Elliot would like it, because she had a big surprise for Elliot. A big surprise.

**Hi my lovely readers! Long time no update! So sorry, it is obviously my fault! I have had a part of this finished, but then I went to Indiana and was not able to update. This was due to WiFi issues. **

**Any who****, what do you guys think of this chapter? Like it? What do you think the surprise is? **

**So I'm gonna be completely honest, I don't know the next time that I will update. My mom and I are at it again. And she is threatening to kick me out of our house if I don't go to Arizona. Which I don't want to because yesterday I became an aunt. Plus I know I wont have to much fun there. The weekends will be the only time for fun. If I do go, I might update once to twice a week on every single one of my stories. So I don't know how this will quite end, but I guess I will find out soon! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this update! Love you guys! You're the best! Let me know if you have anything you want to see in reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Olivia Benson," the announcer said into the microphone, allowing the name to ring through the ears of the crowd.

With a smile forming on her face, Olivia walked up to the stage. The Stablers began to whoop and holler in perfect synchrony. It would be embarrassing for most students, but Olivia enjoyed it. It always made her light up to feel their love and support. She had a loving family, people who cared about her.

The smile becoming bigger and bigger by the moment, Olivia began to shake hands with the assistant principals and the various department heads. The last person, the principal, clasped her hand warmly and handed Olivia her diploma. With a nod of gratitude she took it in her hands, turned to the crowd, and gave them a big thumbs up. A cheer/laugh erupted from the crowd. Olivia walked off the stage and back to her seat after accepting a rose for her mother. Before sitting down, she made eye contact with Elliot.

He gave her the Stabler smirk and a wink. Olivia blew him a kiss before sitting down. Due to the first letter of their last names, they didn't get to sit by each other. Kathy was closer to Elliot then she was, a thought that made her frown. That was something she didn't like. She trusted Elliot and knew he would never hurt her, but she did not trust Kathy further than she could push her.

Most people would say any further than they could throw, but Olivia had a good arm. She was also unbelievably strong due to soccer conditioning and practice. Anyways she just didn't trust her.

Olivia and Elliot waited patiently for his name to be called, sending small but meaningful glances to each other as the minutes ticked by. 'God this is taking forever,' she thought. 'We're only on the Ns!' After about another hour of waiting, twiddling thumbs, and listening to the name of classmates Elliot's name boomed from the speaker system.

Elliot and Olivia both had the biggest smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe this is how they would graduate: as a couple. If one would have told them a four years ago this is how they would graduate, they would have called that person several variations of crazy. But here they were. With each other and everything they could have asked for.

Elliot walked up to the stage, trying to pay attention to the people he was shaking hands with, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia. He was so proud of them and couldn't ask for a better day.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully accepted the rose before heading back to his seat. However he didn't really hear or see anybody else but his beautiful girlfriend. If he would have, he might be a bit angry because his parents were using an air horn right about when he walked off the stage.

Sitting down he blew Olivia a kiss; she pretended to catch it. 'What a cutie she is,' Elliot thought to himself as he got situated in his chair. 'I am so lucky.'

They finished the rest of the ceremony with boring stares, clapping only when their friends got their diplomas. They got up afterwards and headed towards Bernie to give her the roses. Bernie cried and threw her arms around Olivia, causing Olivia to cry, which ended up making Elliot and the rest of the Stablers sniffle. A cheer broke out and the entire hall whooped and threw their caps in the air. Waves of banners and silly string joined them as everyone had a blast, especially when the happy couple began a silly string war. Bernie swore she got tons of great pictures.

The event ended, and everyone headed out front to take pictures with the school sign and their diplomas. Bernie first made Olivia and Elliot take a picture together before adding anyone else she wanted. "Have to add to the collection," she said when the other's groaned. After a couple dozen pictures were captured Elliot and Olivia ran off to snap pictures with their friends. Olivia headed over to Casey and Alex while Elliot joined Fin and Munch.

Olivia was laughing and chatting with her friends about her graduation party when a hand wrapped around her arm. Spinning her around, a pair of lips were on hers. And they were definitely not her beloved boyfriend's.

The brunette ripped away from the kiss, stumbling back into Casey and Alex. She quickly stood back up and glared at her 'attacker'.

"Hi Olivia," Dean Porter said with a smirk that showed a smug confidence. "You looked great up there today. You want to celebrate the end of an era later with me?"

Olivia didn't know what to say. Instead Alex spoke up. "You know she has a boyfriend right?"

"Oh that douchebag," Porter dismissed. "Screw him. I can treat Olivia much better." He looked back at her. "Can he kiss you like that Olivia?"

'Ok, this is really getting uncomfortable.' She looked around to see if Elliot was near and saw him coming her direction. 'Thank God.' The smile on her face when she saw him caused Porter to frown.

"El, hey baby," Olivia called out, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him close.

"Hi," Elliot said, going in to give her a peck on the lips. She turned her head away before he could.

Pulling away Olivia looked at Elliot, "Let me take care of something. Then we can head home so I can change for our party." Olivia turned to look at Dean. With a smile, she stepped closer to him and punched him in the jaw.

"And he goes down!" Casey imitated a TV announcer as he fell into a heap on the grass.

Olivia walked back to Elliot with a smile on her face. Grabbing his hand, she lead him back to his truck.

"What the hell was that for?" Elliot asked, glancing back to look at Dean sprawled out on the ground. Olivia just shrugged and kept moving. Elliot stopped in his tracks, which pulled Olivia to a stop. "Liv, why did you punch him?"

"Elliot, it isn't a big deal. I took care of it. If I tell you you're just going to freak out and threaten to kill him," Olivia said, holding onto his hand tighter.

"Olivia," Elliot replied sternly. Olivia flinched at hearing him say her full name. "You need to tell me. Our relationship can't work if we aren't completely honest with each other."

"Elliot our relationship has always worked. Why are you worrying now?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I always worry Liv," Elliot admitted, looking at the ground.

Olivia smiled, "El I have one heart. And I already gave it to a man. And he doesn't plan on giving it up anytime soon. Honey, that man is you."

Elliot looked back up into her eyes. "No, I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. Unless you really want me to. So can you tell me now?" Elliot asked with a pleading look.

Olivia let out a sigh, "He kissed me. He caught me by surprise, grabbed my arm, and turned me around. I didn't have time to do anything before he kissed me. Right away I knew it wasn't you. I know your lips." She groaned after saying that. "Which sounds weird now that I say it aloud."

A chuckle escaped his lips at her last statement before he realized what she had just told him. "Wait, WHAT! He kissed you? I'm gonna kill him!" Elliot growled before turning around. Olivia pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Honey, stop. Elliot. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would act like this." She tried to pull him back towards her.

"That's exactly why you should tell me. So I can beat his ass! I have a right to act like this? I can't blame any man who wants you because look at you, but I can beat every man who wants you and does something about it! It's my right! Damn it! Why won't you let me beat him up?" Elliot yelled angrily.

Olivia looked around the school parking lot, everyone had already left.

"Elliot, knock this off. You don't need to hurt him. I didn't hurt Kathy when she kissed you back at prom, and we both know I could have made her wish she had never even been born if I really wanted to! So this needs to stop! Elliot, I love you and your protectiveness, but this is way too protective." Sighing, she willed herself to calm down. It didn't work. "Forget it. Let's go to our graduation party and have a good time!" Olivia yelled back at him before storming off to his truck.

Getting in, she slammed the door and buckled her seatbelt. The ride back to the Stabler house was completely quiet, her mad at El and him mad at both Porter and himself. When they arrived she made to leave but was stopped by Elliot's hand. "Let go of me El," she hissed, but his firm but gentle hold didn't break.

Elliot sighed before looking at her. "Olivia, we have to act like nothing happened. They are expecting happiness. It's our graduation day. We'll figure this out later. My family is expecting us to be happy."

"Excuse me? We have to work this out now. There is no later. Now I'm gonna head inside and you need to meet me in my room now, okay?" Olivia declared rather than asked. Elliot rolled his eyes before she got out of the car and headed into the house.

'Great. This is just how I wanted my graduation day to be. Fighting with the woman I love. We will just have to talk about it later like I said.' With a fake smile on his face, Elliot got out of the car and headed into the house.

Olivia was usually the one to run away from problems, so this time Elliot decided he should give her some space. He walked into the house and instead of heading upstairs entered the backyard where the party was taking place.

Kicking off her heels, Olivia took a seat on her bed and waited for Elliot. Five minutes had passed and Elliot hadn't come to her room. All she wanted to do was talk to him and explain herself and apologize. She knew he was protective because he loved her.

Olivia walked over to her window to look out into the yard. Where the party she was supposed to be at continued on. Looking around she saw all of her friends. They all seemed to be having a good time. Even classmates she was nice to but never had been close with were there.

It put a smile on her face, knowing that hers and Elliot's graduation party was the first one of the year for the school. It was like an unwritten rule at the school; the captain of the football team and the prom queen were the first to have their graduation parties. That's the way it had been for years, and it didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon. 'And it's me.' To think she'd be the Queen Bee of the school had been unthinkable before she met her handsome boyfriend.

Looking around at all the decorations Olivia let out a content sigh at how flawless the decorations looked from up here. While looking around, one table especially caught her eye. It wasn't really the table that caught her eye, more of its occupants.

It was something she never thought she would see in a million years. Or if she didn't, it would only be in her nightmares. She lightly pinched herself hoping she would wake up and it would all be a dream. No such luck. Staring out the window, a couple tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"It can't be. It just can't be. It would never happen." Olivia said backing away from the window; she collapsed on her bed in pure shock and pain.

**Okay so every once in a while my computer does this thing where it adds a bunch of mumbo jumbo to my story once it is posted, that is why I am forced to repost it a lot! Any who! I am without WiFi that is why I havent updated in 23 days! I'm sorry for that! I'm using my hotspot right now! So yeah!**

**I hope you guys like this! A review would be lovely and could possibly make me update sooner! ;) I'm sunburnt and am gonna go relax! Love you guys! You're the best!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Woot Woot!**

'What do I do? What do I do?' Olivia Benson never thought in a million years that this would happen. Yet this hell was happening before her very eyes. First of all Elliot didn't come upstairs and talk to her like she had told him to, going out to the party instead as if he cared about everyone's feelings but her own. Secondly he was sitting there talking to Dani Beck. Dani Beck for crying out loud!

The brunette was not lost as to the looks her boyfriend received from the other girls in the school. 'He's basically a walking Greek statue.' However, besides Kathy, everyone knew that he was off-limits and belonged to Olivia. That didn't mean she didn't notice those that did look a little too longingly at Elliot.

Dani Beck was by far the worst of these. One of the cheerleaders at school she could have had any boyfriend she wanted but instead chose to stare at Elliot most of the time; unlike Kathy she never did anything about it so Olivia assumed Elliot didn't really notice her.

'I guess I was wrong.' Of course, she was a "threat." From the looks of it Elliot seemed to be flirting with her. When Olivia had looked out the window she saw Dani Beck with her hand on Elliot's arm and him smiling at her.

That was one thing that was not okay to Olivia. Personally, she thought that if a couple was truly in love no girlfriend or boyfriend should be okay with any other man or woman paying attention to the other. That was just her opinion, though.

Suddenly she came to a realization. That was exactly how Elliot acted when she told him about Dean, going as crazy jealous as she was now. Yes, she had resisted Dean while Elliot didn't seem to be doing the same with Dani but… 'How can I be angry with him for this when I'm doing the same thing?' The emotions were overwhelming, jealousy, anger, shame, both at herself and at Elliot.

Olivia looked around the room with tears streaming down her face. This was definitely not how her graduation day was supposed to go. Wiping the tears away, Olivia stood up and went back to the window. Looking back at the table it seemed as if they had moved closer, not talking to anyone but each other. Taking a few deep breaths, she headed outside to find Casey.

Looking around she spotted her by the refreshments table chatting with Alex. Casually walking over to the two she pulled on Casey's sleeve. "Hey Olivia," Casey said as she turned around. "Where've you been?"

"Can I talk you two?" Olivia asked pulling them inside to the kitchen.

"What's up Benson? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Alex asked, noticing her friend's bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it now. Can I stay at one of your houses tonight?" Olivia asked, biting her lip.

Casey and Alex looked at each other questioningly for a moment before the redhead answered. "Well, my parents are out of town so Fin, Alex, and Munch are all staying at my house so I guess so. Is Elliot going to stay too?" Casey asked, her and Alex following Olivia as she headed up to her room.

"Urm, no. No he isn't and if he asks I'm not either. Okay?" She pulled a duffle bag out of her closet and began to stuff clothes into it.

"Olivia, what is going on?" Alex asked, sitting on Olivia's bed while her friend continued to stuff the bag to the brim.

"I just need a break. If you guys want to go out there and continue to have fun I won't mind, but I'm going to head over to Casey's now and have a nap." Olivia said, zipping the duffel and placing the strap over her shoulder.

"This is your graduation party, shouldn't you be enjoying it?" Casey asked. Olivia just shrugged with a reply.

"Please," she stammered. "Just don't Casey. I don't think I can stand being here any longer right now," Olivia said, walking down the stairs and breezing out the front door to her car.

"What in the name of Christ was that?" Casey asked Alex as soon as they were alone.

Alex shrugged. "Hell if I know. All I can tell is someone needs to be with Olivia to keep her from doing something completely stupid."

Casey nodded. "Yep. I'll stay with her outside and you get our purses." Both girls ran downstairs, hoping that this would end better than expected.

"Dani, I have to go check on my girlfriend," Elliot said grabbing her hand and taking it off of his bicep. Since Dani's dad was a good friend of his father he had to be polite and friendly when she approached him but Olivia came first to him.

The dishwater blonde frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you said you guys were fighting. If that's the case then why check on her? You know she isn't really worth your time and in my opinion a guy like you could do way better." She began rubbing his shoulder. She had had a huge crush on him since sophomore year but after seeing how much of a fool Kathy made herself Dani knew that to get Elliot she had to bide her time. Now seemed like the perfect moment. "Like be with someone like me? She's just pointless and boring."

Shrinking away from her, Elliot stood up from his chair with a scowl. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach at not seeing Olivia anywhere. 'Where could she be?' He figured she would have come outside by now.

"I'm sorry Dani; I like you but only as a friend. Olivia is everything to me, I love her. She is not a waste of time and I couldn't do any better." He felt terrible for leaving her alone and knew he had to go to her. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, but I take her for granted sometimes. I really shouldn't, but it happens. Now I have to go apologize and get her out here for her graduation party." Elliot left Dani and rushed inside as quickly as possible.

Walking up the stairs he didn't hear a single noise besides the chatter from outside. 'That's a bad sign.' He knocked on her closed door – it was odd since she never closed her door – but didn't get an answer.

"Olivia, honey. I'm sorry. Can we talk, please?" Elliot asked. Eventually losing patience he walked into the empty room. "What the?" She wasn't there. "Liv? Liv where are you?" Running out of her room, Elliot started searching the house from top to bottom in search of his beloved. There was no sign of her.

"Where the hell is she?" Elliot mumbled to himself as he went back outside to try and find her. Walking around the backyard, looking at every table, Elliot still didn't see her. He was beginning to worry.

Running into his mom he dashed over to her. "Mom, have you seen Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"No dear I haven't. She is probably just running around with some friends," Bernie said before turning back to her previous conversation.

"Great," Elliot mumbled before pulling out his phone to call her. It rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. "Damn it, Olivia. Pick up." He was about to scream in frustration when an idea popped in his head. "Casey and Alex! They should know where she is." Scrolling and clicking on her contact Casey picked up on the first ring. "Casey! Thank God! Have you seen Olivia?" He asked, praying for a yes.

"Yes and yes," Casey mumbled, not going into details.

"Is she there with you?"

Biting her lip, Casey looked back to see Olivia peacefully sleeping on the couch. "Elliot, forgive me for being blunt but what the hell did you do?"

"Casey, just answer me. Is she with you?" Elliot asked, slightly frustrated.

"I will not answer you until you tell me what you did." Casey said in a low hiss so as not to wake Olivia. "She is my best friend and she came to me and Alex crying because of you. I swear to God that if you hurt her Stabler I will castrate you myself."

"What are you talking about…" This was going nowhere. Elliot figured he'd get more if he calmed down. "If you tell me if she is there, I will tell you what I did. Please Casey."

"Fine, goodbye," Casey said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as she walked into the room, Fin and Munch in tow.

Fin walked over to the couch and was about to sit on it. Before he could however Olivia stirred and made him jump.

"Woah! What the hell is baby-girl doing here? Why is she not with Elliot?" Fin asked, looking back down at her before taking a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened," Alex replied while running a hand through her hair. "But something happened between them. She hasn't told us yet. She said she would after she took a nap." The blonde grabbed a bottle of water and drained it dry.

Casey was about to speak when her phone rang yet again. "Elliot?" Munch asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yep," she mouthed. "Yes, Elliot?" Casey answered into the phone.

"Please Case, I'm begging you. I'm going out of my mind with worry. Just tell me if she is there. I need to apologize because this is all my fault. I don't want to be the one to tell you just in case she doesn't want you knowing or she wants to tell you."

Sighing, Casey could tell he was sincere. "Fine, she is here. She's asleep right now. Come over and once she wakes up you can apologize."

Starting his truck up, Elliot raced over to the Novak's house in no time flat. When he reached the front door he opened it without warning.

There she was. His angel, his love, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Walking toward the couch he saw her begin to stir. Waking up she blinked a couple times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Elliot let out a sigh and stared at her lovingly. Even just waking up she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey beautiful," Elliot whispered in awe as he bent down to be at her level.

Surprised to see Elliot there, Olivia didn't say a word. She just looked from him to Casey and then back to him. "El…"

**Okay, so I wanted to make sure that you guys knew I am not abandoning my stories! I just got back from Arizona and I already want to go back. Okay well I got back last Monday but recently I have been at my sister's hanging out with my niece:3 And have also been super busy with family issues. I'm sorry!**

**Wanna find out if they make up? Well, leave me a review telling me what you'll think! **

**Ily guys soo much! You're the best!**


End file.
